High School Drama
by korras1life
Summary: When a new law gains positive attention, the adolescents of Republic City find themselves being forced to attend school. Korra learns that with school comes drama. Can she make the best out of this situation? This takes place approximately three months after book 4. Rated M for possible drug/alcohol/sex mention and use of profane language. Tahnorra, Makorra, and more.
1. The Drama Begins

"There you are, Korra! I've got some... um.. news," Tenzin announced in a slightly nervous tone.

"What is it?" Korra asked as one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"President Raiko is in the process of issuing a new law. It would require anyone from the ages of five to twenty-five to attend an education center that will be called school."

"What?! Why would he do that?" Korra's face went from confused to aggravated instantly. She just restored the city's damage from Kuvira's attack and finally had some down time. Now she had to attend some educational center?

"A lot of the parents are actually in agreement, I'm afraid. It looks like you'll be starting school in about two weeks if Raiko's plans go through."

"Does everyone know about this?"

"No. A few higher-ups of the city know, but word hasn't gotten around to everyone yet. The word should be out in no time with all of the journalists snooping around, though."

"I've got to go tell Mako and Bolin."

With that, Tenzin nodded his head in an understanding manner and left Korra by herself. She headed towards her room and shut the door behind herself. Then, she stripped out of her pajamas and threw on her typical water tribe get up. She stood in front of the mirror, and ran her fingers through her short hair. She actually missed her long hair suprisingly. It had grown a little bit since she defeated Kuvira, but it was still too short to put it in a ponytail. She sighed at the memory of that night and a few mistakes that she needed to fix. After she was done getting lost in her own thoughts, she put her brown fur boots on an ran out the door.

Korra wasn't sure where to find Bolin. Mako was at work, but Bolin didn't have a job since he stopped working for Kuvira. Korra decided to find Mako first; he might even know where Bolin is.

The avatar was just in time for the ferry. It was about to leave as soon as she was aboard. After the ferry reached it's destination, Korra slowly exited it behind the other passengers. She took off for the police station. She wondered what would happen to Mako's job as a police officer if Raiko went through with his new law. A familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh what do we have here? Is that the uh-vatar?" Tahno smirked as Korra turned around and looked at him with a slightly annoyed face.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, pretty boy," Korra smirked.

"Maybe we'll be seeing more of each other pretty soon. I heard the president is starting up some kind of forced education center."

"How did you hear about that?" Korra raised her eyebrows in shock.

"All of the current pro-benders know. They're going to incorporate pro-bending into the school some how," Tahno said in an uninterested voice. He looked up into Korra's eyes and smirked. "You still banging that Sato girl?"

"What?! You're such a pig!"

"It was only a question, uh-vatar. I never saw you as the lesbian type," Tahno smirked and creepily looked into Korra's eyes.

Korra looked down and sighed. "That's probablly because I'm not."

"What?" Tahno's voice actually seemed to show interest for once. He was suprised by her words. "Aren't you dating her?"

"I can't talk about this right now, Tahno. I'm busy," Korra mumbled as she walked past the tall waterbender.

Korra got back to walking towards the police station. Korra's head was filled with mistakes she had made again. A lot of people were looking at Korra as she walked. Korra had gotten used to being in the limelight a long time ago. When Korra reached the steps heading into the station, she slowly opened the door. She didn't want to interrupt Mako at work, but she was too impatient to hold off on telling him the bad news.

"Korra?" A voice close to Korra's heart called out.

Korra looked over to where the voice came from. Mako was sitting down at a desk looking at Korra with a smile. Korra and Mako had become a lot closer after they defeated Kuvira. Korra was glad that they were out of their awkward stage, and back to being close with each other.

"Hey, Mako! Have you heard the news?"

"If you're referring to the new school then yes. I've heard." Mako said in a tone that made it clear that he didn't really like the idea of it.

"So what's going to happen to your job?"

"I don't need it anymore. The school provides everyone with a place to stay and food."

"A place to stay?" Korra's face was confused for about the millionth time that day.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard all of the details yet."

"Nope. I guess the avatar isn't important enough to be filled in on this stuff," Korra said bitterly.

Mako chuckled at Korra's expression. "Well just let me be the one to fill you in then," Mako smiled.

"That would be nice," Korra returned his smile.

"Okay, well, we're all getting dorm rooms. All student's will have a curfew, but president Raiko hasn't set that yet. No one can be out past that curfew, or there will be consequences I guess."

"Wait, what?! No one told me that we would be living at this educational center. When is Raiko going to release this information?"

"I'd say it won't be much longer. It could be tomorrow or the next day."

"Damn.. this is crazy! Does Bolin know about this yet?"

"Yeah, I told him about it just a little bit ago. He was actually pretty excited about it. We're going to Narook's in a bit to talk since today's my last day of work. You should come, too," Mako smiled.

"I don't know.." Korra looked down.

"Asami won't be there; don't worry."

"You know me too well, city boy. Okay, yeah that sounds fun. When are we going?"

"It'll be less than an hour. You should just stick around here. Bolin is coming here to pick us up."

"Okay. So what are you working on?"

"Nothing. I'm just gathering my belongings, and turning in some forms since I have to quit. I'm guessing you haven't had any progress with Asami yet," Mako said placing his hand on Korra's shoulder before speaking again. "I know it's hard, but you just have to get it over with. The longer you wait, the more painful it's going to be."

"You're right. I can't pretend like I have feelings for her anymore, but she just lost her dad. I don't want to put her through more pain."

"It's been three months Korra. The longer you wait, the more pain you put her through. You can't stay in a fake relationship for the rest of your life," Mako explained as he squeezed Korra's shoulder lightly before removing his hand from it.

"I'm going to make things right." Korra paused and looked into Mako's eyes. "How do I break up with her? What do I say?"

Mako couldn't help but chuckle. "Just be honest with her. You're the avatar; you can do this."

"So by being honest you mean I should tell her that I never had feelings for her, and I felt like she forced me into a relationship by turning what I thought was a friendly adventure into a romantic voyage?" Korra stretched her sentence out in irritation.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't be completely honest then," Mako scratched the back of his head while he filled out some paperwork.

"Why does this have to be so complicated? I never even wanted this! I just wanted a girl friend, not a girlfriend! I'm just going to bullshit my story a bit and finally end this mess."

Mako looked up at the loud avatar and frowned. "Korra, why don't you just practice what you want to say to Asami on me?" Mako stood up from his desk, and got close to Korra. "Go ahead."

Korra blushed a little, but she tried to hide it. "Okay, that might help. Here it goes." Korra took a deep breath. "Asami, I- I don't think this is working. We've just been friends for too long, and I think it's time for us to see other people."

"What?! So one day we're doing great, and now you want to break up with me?!" Mako acted like he thought Asami might act as an ornery grin formed on his face.

"Um.. I-"

"There's something you aren't telling me! Spill it!" Mako said in a sassy Asami-like tone.

"I'm just not into you anymore, okay?!" Korra yelled, playing along.

"There you go. You've got this, Korra," Mako smirked at her before returning to his desk to fill out the last few papers.

"You think so?"

"Definitely!"

"So, what's with all of the paper work, officer Mako?" Korra teased.

"Well, it's mostly me agreeing not to let out any police-only information since I'm leaving. If I refused to sign these then I'd be either thrown in jail or forced to keep this job," Mako explained as he finished his final signature on all of the paperwork. "I'll be right back; I have to turn these into Beifong. Wait here, and don't snoop through my stuff," Mako said as if he were talking to a child.

"You got it, team captain," Korra said sarcastically. She had so many nicknames for the firebender. She was glad that they were close again. He was the only person that knew about Korra's true feelings for Asami. Korra had become best friends with him.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Bolin entered the police station in a casual, yet expensive-looking, suit. Ever since Republic City had been rebuilt and expanded, Bolin had starred in three more of Varrick's movers, which had gotten even more popular. That resulted in Bolin having a bit of extra spending money.

"Hey, Korra! Asami and I have been looking everywhere for you! Did Mako invite you out to eat with us?" Bolin blurted out.

Korra's stomach filled with butterflies at the mentioning of Asami. "Oh.. um.. yeah. Mako invited me. Is Asami coming, too?"

"Yes. She said if I could find you that she'd join us. She's outside waiting in the car. You excited for this new educational center- A.K.A. party central?" Bolin smiled widely.

"Party central? We're going to be stuck in a building with limited freedom. Where's the party in that?"

"Come on, Korra. Think about it. Mako said there are going to be three different schools based on age groups. A place with hundreds of teenagers can't be all that boring."

"Well... I didn't think about it like that. Maybe you're right. This could be a fun break from my avatar duties," Korra smiled.

"Bolin, you made it bro. Let me grab my stuff, and we'll get out of here! Oh, and Korra's coming, too," Mako explained.

"Yeah, she told me. I'm gonna go tell Asami that you guys are on your way!" Bolin bolted out the door before he could see the shocked expression on Mako's face.

"Shit. How did that happen?" Mako asked.

"Long story. I can't break up with her now. Great," Korra grumbled.

"Wait until we get to Narook's. Then, it's Korra time! You've got this."

"Korra time? Really?" Korra smiled at Mako and she walked out the door with him directly behind her.

They walked over to the car and got in. Korra was suprised to see Asami scowling at her when she got in the back seat and sat down beside of her. Mako took shotgun. Everyone buckled up, and Bolin began to drive to Narook's.

"Is there a problem?" Korra whispered to Asami.

"Oh you know. You've only been avoiding me for almost a week. No problem!" Asami whisper-shouted sarcastically.

Korra didn't even realise it had been that long. "I've been busy.. I-"

Asami cut Korra off. "Busy hanging out with Mako and not your girlfriend?"

"I was talking to him about the new educational center. You don't have to make a big deal out of something so stupid." Korra whispered angrily.

"Yeah, okay! I'm sure all you two were doing was talking," Asami shouted loudly causing Bolin to look in the rearview mirror at Korra and Asami, and Mako to turn his body slightly to look at them also.

"We're done! Go bitch at someone else!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs. People from the street could even hear her. They stared at the car as it drove past them.

"What? So you were cheating on me with Mako!"

"No! I never wanted this! I'm done with you, Asami," Korra yelled.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked no one in particular.

"Just let me out, Bolin. I don't want to be around these two!" Asami angrily said.

"Asami-" Mako started in a slightly angry voice.

"I don't want to hear it you jerk! First you ruin our relationship, and now Korra and I's!" Asami shouted before getting out of the car that Bolin had pulled over. She stomped off, and Bolin continued driving.

"Is there something that I should know about, guys?" Bolin asked. He was still a little shocked. He thought that it was weird for Korra and Asami to date, but he always thought they were happy.

"Nothing happened! Mako and I were just talking. I'm glad that relationship is over with. It was her fault for ruining our friendship in the first place," Korra stated angrily.

The rest of the car ride was filled with music from the car's radio since the silence made Bolin feel awkward. Korra started regretting her choice of words more and more during the car ride, but Asami really made her mad by accusing her of cheating. Mako was Korra's best friend. She wanted to stay friends with Asami, but now she knew that probably wouldn't happen. When the friends arrived at Narook's they started to feel less awkward. Bolin lead them to his favorite place to sit, and they all ordered their food.

Bolin was the first one to break the silence. "So.. I think school is gonna be pretty fun. I wonder how it's gonna work, though."

"I just hope that it won't be too strict," Korra said, no longer sounding upset at all.

"Making me quit my job sounds strict to me," Mako sighed. He really did love his job.

"I know what you mean. I won't be able to star in as many movers with that curfew." Bolin added. "Varrick won't be happy about this. I hope he doesn't replace me," Bolin had worry in his eyes.

"No one could replace you, Bolin! Don't worry," Korra reassured.

The friends continued to discuss their thoughts on the new school for awhile. After about an hour it started to get dark, and everyone was ready to go home. They all had a great night, and Korra didn't think about Asami the entire time.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"I'll be fine, Bolin. It's only a ten minute walk to the ferry," Korra laughed.

"Come on, Korra. It's late; just let us give you a ride." Mako insisted.

"I'm the avatar, not a little girl!"

"Fine, then let me walk with you at least. It's not like I have work anymore anyway," Mako sighed.

"I'll be fine. Go home with Bolin," Korra laughed.

After arguing for a bit, Korra decided that Mako wouldn't take no for an answer, so she agreed to let him walk her home. Bolin waved to them as he drove towards his apartment. The waterbender and firebender began walking. It was a beautiful chilly night. The stars were shining down leaving a beautiful reflection in the water.

"I hope Tenzin's not too mad. I didn't tell him that I'd be out all day," Korra said breaking the silence.

"Maybe we should walk faster then," Mako chuckled. The two benders picked up speed.

Korra and Mako reached the ferry spot after a couple minutes.

"Umm.. I don't think the ferry is coming," Mako said.

"That's okay. I missed it; I can just swim." Korra stated casually.

"You'll catch a cold, dumb ass!" Mako yelled.

"It's a two minute swim! You're so overly protective."

Mako sighed. "So.. are you good with the way things turned out with Asami?"

"Actually I am. I've been thinking, and it would have been a little weird to stay friends. I never had feelings for her, but she had them for me. You never lose feelings for someone, so it just would've been weird." Korra explained, not even thinking about what she said.

Mako blushed. "Oh.. Yeah. I guess Asami won't want to be friends with me either considering what she accused us of."

"You just had to bring her into team avatar, didn't you, lover boy?" Korra teased. She was somewhat serious, though. She would miss Asami being in the group, but she didn't want things to be weird. "Maybe it can all go back to normal some day," Korra mumbled while looking down. Thoughts of Mako and her together pushed into her mind.

Mako took Korra by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Everything will be okay." He let go of her before saying, "Stop by Bolin's tomorow around 12:00, and we'll all chill." Mako smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there," Korra smiled and blushed. She turned around and dove into the water and swam ferociously to Air Temple Island.

"I'll see you then," Mako whispered as he watched Korra swim off.


	2. Bitter-Sweet News

A/N: So, most of the reviews that I'm getting are completely unhelpful. If you're reading this fanfic in hopes of Korrasami then just don't read it. It's not going to happen. I'm clearly for Makorra. If you don't like that then you don't have to read this. Yes, I realize that Korra is older than 18. If you would have actually read this then maybe you would have noticed that I said ages 5 to 25 would attend school. Why review something if you didn't even read it? Other than that thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it. I'll try my best to update weekly! Thanks to everyone who's reading this. :)

The sun was shining brightly through Korra's window as she woke up. It was already 10:00! She slowly sat up and stretched her body out before getting up. She grabbed the clothes that she had planned for the day, which consisted of a pair of brown fur shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. She made her way to the shower and mainly used her waterbending to cleanse herself. After about an hour Korra smelled the delicious scent of Pema's pancakes. She hopped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed before heading straight for the kitchen. Tenzin and his children were all sitting at the table awaiting breakfast. Pema was placing the platter of pancakes on the table just as Korra sat down.

"Good morning, Korra!" Pema said sweetly.

"Morning everyone," Korra said.

"Korra, president Raiko is holding an open meeting today in City Hall. I'm sure we know what it's about. I urge you to attend," Tenzin informed.

"I'll be there," Korra said. She finished her pancakes and waved goodbye to everyone before swimming over to the city since she didn't feel like taking the ferry.

Once she arrived she dried herself off and started heading for Bolin's apartment.

"Oh look now that you're single you've decided to dress like a whore," Asami said from behind Korra.

"What do you want?" Korra snarled. She never expected Asami to say something like that. She was starting to become worse than Tahno!

"Not you, that's for sure! I'm off to see my new friends. Bye!"

"Get over yourself!" Korra yelled to Asami who was already walking away.

Korra finally arrived at the apartment building. She knocked on Bolin's door. Mako opened the door shortly to let her in. He subtly checked Korra out and blushed.

"Uhh.. hey Korra!" Mako said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Korra sighed. "Where's Bolin?"

"He's in the shower. You okay? You seem kinda pissed."

"Yeah I just ran into Asami, and she was being a bitch, but Tenzin told me that Raiko is having a meeting about the new school today. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I'm in."

"Korra!" Bolin smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Bolin," Korra smiled and returned his friendly hug.

"Bolin, there's a meeting about school. You want to come with us?" Mako asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Let's go! I'll drive," Bolin smiled.

The three benders hopped into Bolin's car and headed for City Hall. Korra was nervous. She didn't like the idea of school, but she knew that she'd have to get used to it because there was a very small chance that the law wouldn't get passed. Once they arrived they slowly exited the vehicle and entered City Hall.

Less than a minute after Mako, Korra, and Bolin sat down Tahno was plopped in the same seat next to Korra.

"Uh-vatar, I hear you're single now," Tahno said looking into her eyes.

"Back off, Tahno," Mako growled. He immediately wanted to take his words back when he realized how jealous they made him sound.

"Oh. I didn't realise you were dating the street rat again," Tahno smirked.

Before Korra could retaliate she was interrupted by the sound of a microphone turning on. President Raiko was standing behind a podium getting ready to speak. Korra directed her attention to him and forgot about Tahno.

"Hello citizens of Republic City! Some of you are most likely wondering what this meeting is about. I will get straight to the point and make this short and sweet. There is a lot of work to be done, so I ask that questions be held until tomorrow. I am proposing a new law that would require all adolescents aged five to twenty-five to attend an extraordinary educational center. It will start at ten in the morning and end at five in the afternoon. Students will be released at this time, and they will return before curfew, which has not been set yet and will differ depending on age. This will be a very wonderful experience for our children, and it will decrease our wonderful city's crime rate by an estimated seventy percent since all students will be required to have at least one extracurricular activity. Pro-bending is included on that list too, folks! To any concerned parents who feel they will miss their children: They're all yours on the weekend! Every student will be entirely released on the weekend, and they will not have a curfew! Is there any confusion?" The president paused and scanned the room. Everyone seemed to be following along. "Then let's get straight to the point! Anyone who attended this meeting may vote. Your vote, however, will not be kept private. If you want this law to be passed, raise your hand."

Korra looked around the room and sighed. More than half of the people had their hands raised. She knew what that ment.

"I'm glad you all agree! Anyone who would like to help organize our buildings or become a teacher please come see me. We have many openings, and yes they do pay well!"

"Great," Korra grumbled.

"Come one, Korra! This is exciting. I've got an idea, why don't we all get back into pro-bending? It'll be like the old days," Bolin suggested.

"You're right, Bolin. Maybe this will be fun. No responsibilities for awhile sounds pretty good. I'm in!" Korra cheered. Korra and Bolin looked over to Mako who was already smiling.

"It looks like the Fire Ferrets are back!" Mako exclaimed. He was suddenly starting to like the idea of school. It would give him the opportunity to become close to his brother and Korra again. Not to mention he really missed his pro-bending days!

"This is great! The only bad news is that I won't have time to star in Varrick's movers now. I guess it's time for me to tell him the bad news. Later guys," Bolin frowned.

"Hey, Bolin meet us at the arena for practice in a couple of hours," Mako yelled to his brother who responded with a thumbs up.

"Avatar Korra, it's great to see you again," President Raiko interrupted unknowingly.

"Nice to see you," Korra stated, trying to sound as mature as she could despite knowing he came up with this whole idea.

"I was wondering if you could fill a teaching position for the school you'll be attending. I can't seem to find a healer who wants to teach, and you're very qualified considering your teacher! It will count as one of your classes, and you'll get paid."

"Sure. I'll do it," Korra agreed. She knew that she could use the money, and being in charge sounded fun to her.

"That's good news. Thank you," The president said before returning to his previous location.

"Should I start calling you Ms. Korra?" Mako teased.

Korra laughed. Once again Tahno appeared beside of Korra.

"Uh-vatar, I'm throwing a party two days before school starts. You in?"

"I'll think about it," Korra replied.

"Invite all the teens you know. It's gonna be huge," Tahno smirked before leaving.

"You wanna go?" Korra asked Mako.

"Well.. I don't know. I'm not really a party kind of guy," Mako shrugged.

"Come on, Officer Mako! It'll be fun, and you know Bolin will want to go," Korra teased.

"Okay. If you really think so then I'm in," Mako smirked.

"Hell yeah! That's the fun Mako that I love-" Korra quickly caught herself, "..um.. to see! Ya know, having fun. Yeah. I've.. uh.. gotta.. use the bathroom," Korra awkwardly said.

"Um, okay," Mako said in a confused manner.

Korra walked into the bathroom. "What is wrong with you, Korra. Get it together!" She told herself since she was the only one in there. After collecting herself she returned to Mako.

"I'm back," Korra stated awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. It really was starting to feel like the old days to Korra. She looked down.

"You okay?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine- just a little nervous about school."

"Something else is wrong, Korra. Come on, let's go for a walk," Mako smiled at his best friend.

Korra nodded in agreement, and the two benders exited City Hall. They began walking in no specific direction- mainly where their feet took them.

"Now can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Korra sighed. "It's Asami."

Mako became instantly nervous. He really hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about the break up. "What about Asami?" Mako simply asked, trying to sound natural.

"I know I said I didn't love her, but in a way I do. I didn't want the break up to go the way it did. I love Asami as a friend; she was one of my close friends, and now she's gone. It just doesn't feel right." Korra sighed.

Mako was relieved by the end of Korra's sentence. "Maybe you should tell her that, Korra."

"I'm not ready yet. I feel like we both need some time to cool off, but you're right. I'm going to talk to her when the time is right." Korra paused. "Thanks, Mako," She smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," He laughed.

[Line Break]

Bolin worried for the entire car ride to Varrick's new office. He didn't want to be replaced. When he finally arrived he slowly exited his car with his shoulders drooping. He knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Zhu Li.

"Varrick has been wanting to see you. Come in." Zhu Li led Bolin to Varrick who, as usual, was working on a new project.

"Bolin! Just the man I've been wanting to see! I've got a new project that I need your help with," Varrick commanded with excitement.

"About that, I-" Bolin was interrupted by Varrick's finger hushing his lips. A surprised and creeped out look formed on Bolin's face, which was priceless.

"I know what you're going to say, kid. The law for the school was passed, and now you don't have time to star in any of my movers!"

"Yeah," Bolin mumbled through Varrick's finger. "I thought you would care a little more."

"I would if the president didn't offer me a class at the school that was all about movers! I'll be teaching students to direct, star in, and operate effects! On a relatable note, I'll also have an engineering class," Varrick yelled with excitement, removing his finger from Bolin's lips.

Bolin instantly cheered up, and threw his hands in the air. "That's great!"

"Now come here and check out my newest project! My third and final class will actually be focused on this!"

Bolin walked closer to Varrick and laid his eyes one a speaker for playing music. Varrick began to play a popular song that played on the Republic City radio quite often.

Bolin displayed a look of confusion, "Um.. Varrick, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but music has already been invented."

"You think I don't know that, kid?" Varrick stopped the music, and played a different track.

"Republic City is so pretty! All of its people are so witty! Republic City, Republic City! Yeah, yeah, yeah," A woman's voice sang in a beautiful tone.

Varrick then played both tracks simultaneously, "I call it singing! Words are projected into a melody that matches the music, and-BAM- you put them together. The world of music will never be the same! I can also incorporate these new songs into my movers!" He cockily looked up as he thought of all of the possibilities.

Bolin's mouth was agape. Now he knew why this man inspired him so much! "That's incredible! You're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know, kid!" Varrick's face was plastered with a smug smile. "Now come listen to this!"

"There's more?" Bolin was excited.

"But of course! For once I need your opinion on something, Bolin!"

"Sure."

"This is what I call Varritechs. The sounds you are about to hear aren't made from instruments alone. I recorded samples of many different sounds, creating different combinations by mixing them together. It's supposed to target younger people, like you!"

Varrick played some of his samples for Bolin. The samples sounded like modern dance and hip hop songs with heavy-bass. "The idea is to make you want to get up and dance. Like something you would play at a party," Varrick explained.

"I've never heard anything like it! That's awesome!"

"Glad you like it, kid! It'll be hitting the radios before you know it." Varrick cockily smiled as usual before adding, "I've got some new projects, too. They aren't quite ready, though."

"I'll listen for it! I've gotta go meet Mako and Korra for practice! I'll make sure to sign up for your class. Later!"

The two men waved goodbye before Bolin escorted himself out the door in a much better mood than when he had entered. He began driving to the arena for practice with his team mates. He exited his car and walked to the entrance where Mako and Korra were already waiting for him.

"Guys, I've got awesome news!" Bolin shouted with a smile.

"Really? What is it, Bo?" Mako questioned.

Bolin excitedly blabbed on about Varrick's mover class and his new project as he and the other Fire Ferrets headed for the gym. Mako and Korra listened to Bolin go on and on about how awesome school was going to be now that he knew there was a mover class. Bolin stopped his excited chatter when the three benders came to the door. Korra swung it open only to see three other benders that she could have gone without seeing.

"So it's true. The Fire Ferrets have returned after all," Tahno smirked, looking into Korra's eyes.

"Yeah, so don't count on winning this year," Korra competitively stated.

"I'm not too worried," The tall waterbender grinned at Korra before giving her a two-finger wave and returning to practice with his teammates.

"I hope I'm not too rusty. It's been awhile!" Bolin scratched his head nervously.

"Yeah. It's been forever since I've even stepped foot in here," Korra agreed as she took in the view of the gym that she had once known so well.

"Don't worry guys. That's why we're practicing," Mako encouraged.

With grinning faces, the benders began to practice. After about two hours they dropped their elements when the city's intercom came on.

"Hello citizens of Republic City. For those of you who could not attend the meeting at City Hall today, I have some news about a new law that has been passed. All adolescents aged five to twenty-five will be required to attend a new educational center. There are no exceptions. The construction for the buildings is almost complete but not quite. For anyone with questions, they will all be answered tomorrow at a mandatory orientation for students. Parents may attend but are not required to. There will be three total orientations tomorrow due to limited room. The first meeting is only for the oldest group of students. The second is for the middle aged students, which leaves the third for the youngest students. All orientations will take place in City Hall. The first will be at 9:00; the second will be at 1:00, and the third will be at 5:00. Any students who don't attend will face legal consequences unless they have a legitimate excuse. Thank you!" President Raiko rambled over the intercom.

"Nine in the morning?!" Korra groaned.

"I'm guessing you still aren't a morning person," Mako chuckled.

"The morning is evil," Korra glared. "I don't even want to go to school," She pouted.

"Uh-vatar, you make it sound like school is a bad thing," Tahno interrupted as his team members exited the gym in front of him.

"Yeah. That's probably because it is a bad thing," Korra stuck out her bottom lip once again.

Tahno took notice to her lips. He secretly loved when she made that face, but he would never admit that! "About five hundred teens all in one place is a bad thing? Think of all of the parties," The wolfbat smirked.

"Life isn't all about partying, pretty boy." She paused. "I guess you're right, though. I've never really had time to go out and party very often."

"And we're back in pro-bending! Don't forget about that," Bolin cheered.

Mako kept to himself. Tahno easily aggrivated him with his cocky, stuck up attitude. Ever since his bending had been taken away by Amon he had changed, though. Once his bending was restored he got a little bit of his cockiness back of course, but he also became somewhat less stuck up and self centered. Korra didn't mind Tahno too much. He could get on her nerves when he really wanted to, but other than that she thought he was pretty cool.

"Well, I'm off. See you around, uh-vatar," Tahno smirked before leaving the fire ferrets to themselves.

"Okay now that he's gone," Mako spitefully began. "We can get back to practice," He finished his sentence.

"Damn. Aren't we done yet, team captain?" Korra slightly complained.

"We've only been at it for a couple of hours," Mako retorted.

"Only?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Look, we haven't practiced in awhile. I think we'll do a lot better if we go at it for another hour or so."

"Ooh! Let's do some sparring then!" Bolin contributed.

"Alright. Two against one. Who wants to be by themselves?" Mako smirked.

"I will," Korra volunteered cockily. She loved a good challenge.

The three benders got into position. Mako and Bolin were side by side, and Korra was across from them by herself.

"Go!" Mako ordered for everyone to begin.

Bolin bent three earth disks at Korra without hesitation. (They all took practice very seriously, so that they could do their best in the arena.) Korra did a sideways flip to evade the earth disks. As soon as her feet touched returned to the ground, a fireball swooshed towards her. She just barely dodged it before sending many water strikes at Mako and Bolin. She hit Bolin once and knocked him down. He quickly got back on his feet, though. Mako had barely avoided the water, but he managed to.

After about ten minutes, Korra finally knocked Bolin out of the imaginary boundary that they had set. Bolin took a seat and watched Mako and Korra with anticipation. They both stood there eyeballing each other. Korra made the first move by bending three water strikes quickly at the firebender. He ducked before sending a fire blast towards Korra's feet. Korra wasn't expecting an attack like that. She could usually read Mako pretty easily and was surprised by his move! Despite this, she managed to jump just in time. She quickly sent a large, but not too large, water blast at Mako's core. He moved to the side and sent a fire kick at Korra. After a long forty-five minutes, Mako finally knocked Korra out with five consecutive fire punches. He smirked and held a hand out for Korra. She just laid there, too exhausted to stand, which caused Mako to chuckle. She finally sat up but still didn't stand.

"That was a great practice!" Bolin smiled.

"We are so gonna kick ass when the pro-bending tournament starts," Korra smirked. She was always full of confidence.

"I think so, too! The Fire Ferrets are back and ready for action," Mako stated with a smile. That's when Mako realized something. He smiled within one practice for pro-bending, but he rarely ever smiled when he worked as a cop.

After talking for a bit, the friends decided to go home and get some sleep. They did need to wake up early tomorrow after all!

"I'm going home. Bye guys!" Bolin waved.

"Well, I'd better go, too." Korra yawned.

"Yeah, big day tomorrow," Mako smirked.

"Good night, city boy," Korra waved.

"Good night," Mako waved as Korra exited. "Avatar Korra," He continued after Korra had already left.


	3. Jealousy

Korra woke up bright and early for her orientation. Of course she wasn't happy about it, but she knew what had to be done. She threw on her clothes and after eating breakfast hastefully ran for City Hall. Tenzin had already left the house, since he was planning on being a part-time teacher at the new facility. Korra being her usual morning-hating self woke up as late as possible. She arrived to City Hall with only seconds to spare; she immediately received glares from the soon to be staff members of the school. She was tempted to stick her tongue out at them, but she decided that probably wouldn't be one of her wisest decisions. Mako and Bolin waved her over to sit with them, and she quickly walked over to them and took a seat. She avoided eye contact with the mean faced staff members.

"Getting a bad reputation already, I see," Mako smirked.

"It's not like I'm late," Korra angrily pouted.

Korra looked around the room. It was completely filled with all kinds of teenagers who she never knew existed. She didn't think that this many people would all be attending one school. As she scanned the room, her eyes stopped on a face that was staring at her with a slight smile. Was he staring at her? She couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like it. The man looked pretty young, but he was standing with the other staff members. Why was he staring at her? She slowly turned her head away from his direction with discomfort. She eyed the podium that the president was walking towards.

"Here we go again. Another hour long speech," Korra squinted her eyes as a small annoyed pout formed on her face. Mako and Bolin chuckled.

"Welcome, teenagers of Republic City! It's nice to see so many youthful faces all in one place. Today any questions about school will be answered. On that note, I'd like to introduce your principal, Mr. Shin," President Raiko walked off stage allowing the principal to the stand. As soon as Korra and the bending brothers saw his face, their jaws dropped.

"Shady Shin is the principal?" Korra whispered in shock.

"This can't be happening. How stupid can Raiko be?" Mako snarled.

"A mobster as our principal? Interesting," Bolin contributed with a confused look painted on his face.

"Ok kids, here's how it's gonna go. You'll go over to those tables," Shady Shin pointed at a row of tables with papers placed on them before continuing. "And you'll fill out a schedule for yourself. If you have any questions, you can ask them while you're doing that. Once we're done with scheduling we'll take a tour of the school, and you'll all be free to go."

"He sounds pretty professional," Mako sarcastically stated. "There's got to be some type of blackmail involved with Shin being principal."

"You can say that again. This is definitely suspicious," Bolin agreed.

"Maybe the president doesn't know about what he does," Korra shrugged. "But why would he want to be a principal?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Mako squinted his eyes.

The three benders headed for the long scheduling line. Korra sighed at the amount of people in front of her. This was going to be a long day.

"So, you guys know what classes you're taking?" Bolin questioned.

"I have't even seen any options yet," Mako answered.

"Neither have I. All I know is that my healing class is during fourth period," Korra said with a hand on her hip.

"You guys should take the mover class with me! It'll be fun," Bolin persuaded.

"Movers aren't really my thing, little bro," Mako explained.

"If there's nothing better I'll take it with you, Bolin," Korra smiled.

They reached the front of the line where they received the scheduling papers that they needed. They walked back to their bench to fill out the schedules. They all immediately noticed that there weren't as many classes available as the principal suggested there would be.

"Wow there's not much of a variety," Korra scratched her head. "Looks like I'll be taking that mover class with you, Bo."

"Me too. I was expecting way more than this," Mako agreed.

They began filling out their schedules when Korra noticed something. "It says here that we're required to take math, history, and health."

"Damn it. I hate math!" Mako grumbled.

"Let's try to match up our schedules as best as we can!" Bolin suggested.

Mako and Korra agreed with Bolin. They decided what classes they wanted to take then matched them up as best as they could. Mako and Korra had very similar schedules, and Bolin managed to schedule a few classes with them. Mako and Korra both mostly chose classes that were focused on fighting, while Bolin focused more on classes that would help him achieve fame. They all walked towards the tables to turn in their schedules.

"You're taking choir?" Mako smirked. "You can't sing, Bo."

"Can so!" He defended himself, slightly offended.

They placed their papers in the stack of turned in schedules and walked outside where everyone was instructed to wait. Shady Shin was out there as well. Mako wasn't sure if he should confront him or not. Shady Shin made up his mind for him by walking over to him and starting a conversation.

"Mako, Bolin, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? What's up with you being principal?" Mako questioned with sass.

"What can I say? I've turned over a new leaf," Shady Shin mischievously smirked. "Not to mention I'm getting payed top dollar."

"How did YOU get the job. There had to of been other people interested," Mako squinted.

"That's none of your concern, kid. You'd better learn to respect your principal, or we're gonna have problems," His face got within a few inches of Mako's as he smirked cockily before walking away.

Mako was angry but not so angry that he couldn't control it. He knew something wasn't right about this. His inner detective was kicking in.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him," Korra whispered.

"No doubt," Mako replied. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who was paranoid.

"Alright kids, listen up! These buses will pick you up at your home and bring you to school everyday. Today we'll ride them from here to the school so we can get everyone assigned to their dorm rooms, and everyone will get a quick tour of the school," Shady Shin announced through a megaphone.

Everyone got into the buses, and they took off. The school was fairly close to City Hall. It was about a five minute drive so long as traffic permitted. Once they arrived at the school, everyone was ordered off of the bus. Korra's eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting the school to be so big. It was at least five times the size of City Hall!

"Whoa!" Bolin looked at the school in awe.

"It's huge!" Mako added.

"You can say that again," Korra agreed.

The entire staff was waiting in front of the school to meet the students. The school yard was crowded with all of the students; Korra couldn't help but remember that Asami was around here somewhere. Maybe now would be a good time for her to try to make up with her.

"Everyone follow me to the auditorium," Shady Shin commanded. Once everyone was seated in the huge auditorium, the teachers along with the principal walked onto the stage to introduce themselves. "These are the teachers of this school. Give them your attention while they introduce themselves!"

Korra immediately saw some familiar faces and was actually quite surprised by some of them! The teachers sat in chairs in a line, and they got up one-by-one to introduce themselves.

The first teacher stood up and walked to the podium. "Hello everyone! I'm Suyin Beifong, sister of Lin Beifong and daughter of Toph Beifong. I temporarily moved to Republic City because I couldn't turn down an opportunity to teach at such a wonderful facility! For now I teach cooking and dance!" About half of the auditorium clapped, and the other half didn't seem to care. Suyin took a seat.

"Su is in Republic City?! Maybe that means Opal's going to be attending this school, too!" Bolin became excited. He missed Opal a lot.

Toza was the next teacher to stand. "I'm Toza, and I'm in charge of gym class and weightlifting." He seemed uninterested and shortly returned to his seat.

The rest of the teachers introduced themselves, and Shady Shin returned to the podium with a bored look on his face. "There you have it! Now let's get everyone assigned to a room. Each dorm holds four students, and your dorm numbers are up here with your name. Make an orderly line to get your dorm number. Once you have it report to your dorm room."

"Four people? Come on! That's ridiculous," Mako scowled.

"Don't forget that we don't get to pick our roommates," Korra added in an agitated tone.

"Yep. It's sure gonna be an adventure," Bolin scratched his head nervously.

They finally made it to the front of the line where Shady Shin was asking people for their names before handing them a slip of paper. "Bolin, here you go," Shin handed Bolin a slip of paper along with Mako. "And what would your name be?" He shot a sly smile to Korra.

"Uh.. Korra," Korra wasn't used to people asking her name. They usually knew right away who she was.

"The avatar? You've changed your looks quite a bit. Here you go," Shady Shin handed Korra her information with what looked like a flirtatious smile.

"Um.. Thanks," Korra caught up to Mako and Bolin. Was Shady Shin hitting on her, or was it just in her head? The thought left her mind after a few seconds.

"What's your dorm number, Korra?" Mako asked her.

"It says I'm number one twenty-one," She responded as she looked down at the paper.

"Wow. We're right across from each other. I thought they would separate males and females," Mako scratched his head in confusion. "Bolin and I are in the same dorm- one sixteen."

"Can't wait to see who our roommates are," Korra sighed with sarcasm. Just then she turned around and realized that Asami was behind them. Now was her chance to apologize. "Go on without me guys. I have to take care of something." She shifted her eyes back to indicate that she was talking about Asami. Mako and Bolin nodded their heads understandingly and moved on ahead of Korra. Korra turned around and walked towards Asami. She took a deep breath, and then she was standing directly in front of her. "Hey Asami. I know you're probably mad at me, but I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to go off on you like I did. I was a major jerk," Korra looked down hoping that Asami would forgive her.

Asami sighed. "It's okay, Korra. I shouldn't have blamed you for cheating, but I didn't know what else to think. I really don't want to fight anymore; we used to be such close friends."

"I know. Mako, Bolin, and I all miss you. The group isn't the same without you. Friends again?"

"Definitely." Asami smiled before leaning in for a hug with Korra.

Korra smiled back and returned her hug. She felt so much better knowing that Asami wasn't angry with her. "What's your dorm number? Mako and Bolin are waiting for me."

"Umm.. one twenty-one."

"Well, I'm really glad we made up then! We're staying in the same dorm," Korra held up her slip to show Asami. "And we're right across the hall from Mako and Bolin."

"That's great! I was so worried that I'd get stuck with a bunch of people that I didn't know!" Asami announced with excitement.

"Right? Whose idea was it to not let us pick our own roommates?"

"Exactly! And what's up with Shady Shin as principal?"

"Right?"

The girls ran into Mako and Bolin who were waiting for them. Mako had a very angry look on his face causing confusion to spread across Korra and Asami's faces. Bolin was just looking down in slight frustration.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Uh-vatar, looks like we're roomies," Tahno smirked.

"What? That's not possible. They wouldn't do that!" Korra exclaimed with disbelief.

"Check it out," Tahno held up his slip that showed the number one hundred and twenty-one along with his name.

Korra groaned. "This is bullshit!"

"Seriously," Asami agreed.

"Wait are you two getting along again?" Bolin chimed in.

"Yeah. We made up, and we're roommates," Asami smiled.

Korra smiled back before stating, "I wonder who our other roommate is." She noticed Mako wasn't saying anything and looked him in the eyes. When his eyes met hers, his face softened a bit. He hated the idea of Tahno bunking with any female- but Korra? He didn't trust him one bit.

"Bolin!" A voice yelled.

Bolin turned around to see Opal sprinting towards him. "Opal! What are you doing here?! It's so good to see you!" Bolin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"My mom, dad, and brother are teachers here! What did you expect?" She smiled sweetly. She held up her slip to see if Bolin's room was anywhere near hers.

"Opal! You're bunking with Mako and I! This is great." Bolin's smile grew wider and wider with immense excitement.

Mako was excited for his brother, but it only reminded him that he didn't have a woman. He didn't have Korra. Did he want Korra? It sure seemed like it. A beautiful fire nation teen then came into view. She walked over to their large group and stopped in front of Korra and Asami's dorm.

"Hi. I'm Mizuki. Are you two in one twenty-one?" The fire nation girl asked Korra and Asami.

"Yeah! Looks like we're bunking together," Asami said a bit nervously. She was already developing a crush on this girl, and they just met!

"Hey, you're firelord Izumi's daughter!" Korra blurted out with excitement.

"That's me," Mizuki smiled sweetly.

"And I'm one lucky guy," Tahno smirked. "One guy and three girls? What did I do to deserve this?" He flashed Korra a creepy smile.

"You're such a creep, Tahno," Korra squinted and stuck her bottom lip out with annoyance.

"Don't get any ideas. Bolin and I are going to be right across the hall," Mako glared.

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here," Tahno taunted.

Suddenly an intercom that must have been connected throughout the entire school sounded, "Students report to your dorms immediately. You will all be dismissed once everyone has reported to their dorms. You may ride the bus back to your home if you wish when you're dismissed. School will start one week from today! Feel free to bring your personal items to your dorms anytime before then anywhere from 9:00 A.M. to 5:00 P.M."

"Who was that?" Bolin asked.

"Probably a secretary," Opal guessed.

The last roommate finally appeared. He had a bit of a tan and thin shoulder-length black hair with bangs. Mako stared at him. He looked so.. familiar. Korra noticed this, too. She stared hard at him.

"Problem?" He asked somewhat rudely.

"Hasook?!" Mako exclaimed.

"Wait.. Mako? You've got to be kidding me," Hasook pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Oh and Bolin, too. Awesome."

"Good to see you, too." Bolin waved with a smug frown plastered on his face.

"Whatever." He sighed.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed," Mako stated.

"Don't forget about Tahno," Tahno stated looking into Hasook's eyes cockily. They used to play against each other in pro-bending, so of course they didn't get along.

"Tahno's starting to look like a much better roommate now," Korra smirked at Mako and Bolin. Anyone was better than Mr. Grumpy Pants!

Hasook shot an irritated glare at Korra who nervously scratched her head and smiled in return. Asami giggled at Korra's reaction, and Mako smirked.

"Guys, I was thinking about a pre-school shopping trip. Who's in?" Asami asked.

"Ooh! I could use some knew clothes for school. I'll come," Bolin smiled widely.

"Count me out. My mom wants me to meet up with her as soon as we get dismissed," Opal frowned.

"You know me and shopping. I'll pass," Korra laughed lightly.

"Come on, Kor'. It'll be fun," Mako smirked.

"Yeah! You've gotta come. We haven't hung out as a group in forever!" Bolin agreed.

"Okay, okay. I'll go," Korra stated.

"Great! How about you, Mizuki? I know we just met, but I can tell you love to shop," Asami smiled sweetly.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Mizuki replied.

"What about you, Tahno?" Asami asked.

Tahno was considering turning the invitation down, but he enjoyed pissing Mako off, so he decided to accept. "Yeah, I'll tag along." It definitely worked. He could already see the vein in Mako's forehead bulging. He let out a barely audible snicker.

The secretary announced the dismissal, and the six teenagers headed for Asami's car. Asami allowed Bolin to drive since he practically begged her. She offered shotgun to Mizuki because she secretly wanted to talk to Korra about her. Mako, Korra, Asami, and Tahno crammed into the back of Asami's car. The order from left to right was: Asami, Korra, Mako, and Tahno. Mako wasn't happy about sitting next to Tahno, but he liked it better than Tahno sitting next to Korra. With that, he smiled to himself. Bolin began driving to the closest clothing shop.

"Korra, we're just friends now, right?" Asami whispered.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Korra frowned at the thought of hurting Asami's feelings.

Mako looked at the two whispering, and he honestly didn't like it. He hated feeling jealous like this. He frowned. Korra didn't like Asami like that, though. Why was he so jealous?

"Actually, no. I think I like Mizuki. Do you think I have a chance with her?" Asami whispered.

A shocked expression appeared on Korra's face, but then she smiled. "Of course, Asami. Just take your time, and don't rush into anything. Remember you're stuck being roommates with her even if things don't work out," Korra whispered back.

"Thanks, Korra," Asami smiled. Korra smiled back and nodded her head.

"So Mizuki, are you a fire bender?" Korra asked her. She wanted Asami to get to know stuff about her.

"Yes. And you're a waterbender, right? Or are you just from the watertribe?"

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose in slight frustration. Why was she suddenly unrecognizable to so many people? Maybe it was the haircut. Korra self-consciously played with her hair. "Yes, I'm a waterbender," She answered simply and sighed.

Mako smirked at Korra. She stuck her tongue out at the firebender causing him to chuckle lightly. Asami noticed this and elbowed Korra to get her attention.

"Are you into Mako again?!" She whispered.

"What?! Of course not," Korra bit her lip.

Asami slyly smirked at the avatar. She could usually tell when Korra was lying. Asami wasn't jealous anymore. She realized that she and Korra were better as friends whenever they were fighting.

"So Mako, are you still a firebender?" Asami asked as she did her best to contain her laughter. Korra immediately blushed deeply but couldn't help but laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be? What's so funny?" Mako asked clearly confused.

"Oh I don't know. I was just making sure," Asami smirked.

After a bit of silence Tahno turned to Korra. "Uh-vatar, don't forget to buy something hot for my party." He smirked.

"You- you're the avatar?" Mizuki turned her body to her.

"That's me," Korra smirked.

"It's such an honor to meet you! I had no idea." Mizuki paused. "See, I just moved to Republic City because my mother insisted I attend school."

"Really? Why didn't she just have you attend a fire nation school?" Asami asked.

"She wanted me to experience a new situation or something like that," She frowned.

"Don't worry. We're all trying to make the best out of it, too," Bolin said.

"One word: parties," Tahno added.

Mizuki smiled at their kindness. They finally arrived at the clothing store, and Bolin parked the car. The four teens in the back were relieved to get out and not be so cramped. They all walked into the large store. It was Asami's favorite place to go shopping for clothes.

"Where are the party clothes?" Korra asked Asami.

Asami laughed. "Korra, that's for you to decide. There isn't a specific section for party clothes."

"Oh." Korra chuckled nervously and made her way over to a rack with some dresses on it. "Damn it I forgot to bring money."

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover your costs," Asami said.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can. That's what friends are for. I want to."

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

"Find something hot. Parties aren't fun if you don't look the part," Asami smirked before going off to find some outfits.

Mako picked up an orange v-neck shirt to look at it.

"That would look good on you," Mizuki flirted.

Korra immediately turned around as well as Asami. Lucky for them, Mizuki and Mako were both faced the opposite direction and didn't see them, but Tahno did. He noticed how Korra's features suddenly filled with rage and jealousy, and Asami's filled with worry for Korra.

"Oh.. um.. thanks. Orange isn't really my color, though," Mako rubbed his head nervously.

"I wouldn't say that. You would look good in this one, too." She held up a brown t-shirt that Mako typically wouldn't wear.

It had been so long since Mako had been hit on; he was getting uncomfortable and nervous. He sort of liked it, though. Asami was practically holding Korra back from full on tackling Mizuki.

"I'm more of a red kind of guy. Ya know?" Mako had no idea what he was doing. He was winging everything right then, trying not to make a fool out of himself.

"I bet you look great in red," Mizuki wasn't being subtle at all.

Korra wanted so badly to rip out Mizuki's hair then and there. At least Mako wasn't flirting back. Maybe he wasn't interested in her.

Mako looked at the dress that Mizuki was holding. "Thanks. That dress would look pretty good on you."

Crack! Korra swore she heard her own heart break in two pieces. Her eyes were tearing up, and she suddenly felt so stupid. She was looking at Mako in a romantic way when he only saw her in a friendly way. Asami noticed immediately and grabbed her hand to lead her to the dressing room. Korra didn't resist. Tahno was mentally taking note of everything that was happening. He pretended not to notice, but he did. Bolin had been in the changing room the whole time.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami frowned.

"No. I'm really not. I just.." She looked down. "I thought Mako had feelings for me, too. I thought we were going to get back together. I can't believe this." A single tear slid down Korra's cheek.

Asami pulled her into a hug. "Korra, if you feel this way maybe you should tell Mako."

"Screw Mako! He was just leading me on this whole time. Well, I'll show him how this game is played then." Korra wiped away her tears and replaced her sadness with anger.

Asami smiled. She loved how Korra was so strong. "Come on. I'll help you find an outfit for Tahno's party that'll make Mako regret ever losing you." Asami honestly felt like Korra was overreacting, but she understood why. Love can make people go insane with jealousy. She knew what that was like.

They peeked out of the dressing room to make sure nobody was looking before sneakily exiting it together. Then they returned to shopping. Asami led Korra to a rack filled with dresses, and they started browsing. Of course Asami wanted to look good, too.

"How about we go to that party together?" Mizuki boldly asked Mako.

"Like as a date?" Mako asked nervously.

"Yeah. Like a date." She deviously smiled and looked into Mako's eyes seductively.

"I dont know if that's a good idea. We just met, and I'm interested in someone else," He replied sheepishly.

Korra immediately lost her anger as she continued to eaves drop. She wasn't sure if Mako was talking about her or not, but it was an improvement. Asami perked up, too. If Mako rejected Mizuki then maybe she could swoop in and ask her to the party. Korra and Asami both turned to look at each other at the exact same time and smirked.

"It's not like we're committing ourselves to each other. It's just one date, and you know you don't want to miss the opportunity to go on a date with the firelord's daughter," Mizuki cockily smiled.

Mako was getting creeped out now. This girl wasn't going to take no for an answer, but Mako was slightly tempted to accept. "Okay. I'll think about it. How's that?" Mako slightly smirked.

Korra was getting irritated again. Mizuki's cocky attitude reminded her of Tahno. A lightbulb suddenly flickered on in Korra's mind! "I've got an idea!"

"I'm listening," Asami smirked.

"Let's set Mizuki and Tahno up!" Korra whispered. "Tahno doesn't go for serious relationships, so Mizuki will be available again in no time," Korra smirked evilly.

"I like the way you think, avatar Korra," Asami smirked.

Korra walked over to Tahno, who was pretending to browse clothing, while Asami waited over at the dresses. She was also pretending to look at clothing, but she was getting distracted by a few dresses. "Tahno, my favorite hairbender! What's up?"

"What do you want, uh-vatar," He smirked.

She smiled and laughed nervously. He saw right through her. "You know Mizuki, right?"

"Let me guess. You don't want your precious firebender getting close with her, so you want me to woo her," Tahno looked at his nails.

"What? Of course not! I don't like Mako like that. I just thought you two would be the perfect match. That's all," She stuck her bottom lip out defensively.

"Uh-vatar, do I look stupid to you? I saw you and that Sato girl sneaking around. You're jealous," He smirked. "But, I'll make you a deal. I'll ask the lame firebender girl out, but she's not at all my type, so you'll owe me."

"Owe you.. what?" Korra asked hesitantly.

Tahno thought for a bit before smiling deviously, "You and the Sato girl have to makeout for me."

Korra squinted her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were twelve."

"Deal or not, uh-vatar?"

She thought about it for a second before replying, "Deal. As long as Asami is okay with it."

Korra and Tahno walked over to Asami, and Korra explained Tahno's "offer" to her. Asami held in her laughter at Tahno's level of immaturity and agreed to do it. They all walked to the back of the store, so no one would see them. Korra and Asami didn't want false rumors to spread around.

"And don't even think about staying with Mizuki! She's mine," Asami glared at Tahno.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," He smirked.

Korra and Asami looked at each other for less than a second before leaning in towards each other for the kiss. Tahno licked his lips as Korra and Asami's met. Asami and Korra made out for about ten seconds before stopping the show.

"Now that's a mover I'd love to see," Tahno daydreamed.

"Come on! Go ask Mizuki out." Korra urged.

"Get the firebender away from her first," Tahno instructed.

They all looked around before going back to the area that they were prior to Korra and Asami's make out session. Mizuki was still seemingly all over Mako.

"So how do we separate them without blowing our cover?" Korra asked.

"I know what to do. Come with me," Asami said to Korra. She grabbed an outfit and told Korra to go put it on.

Korra looked confused. "I'll explain after you put it on," Asami said.

After about two minutes, Korra came out of the dressing room. "This isn't really my style, Asami. It's too revealing," Korra frowned. She was wearing a baby blue, cleavage bearing crop top paired with a matching baby blue mini skirt with a fur pelt wrapped around it, and her signature winter boots.

"That's the point," Asami smirked deviously.

"I think it looks great, uh-vatar," Tahno smirked creepily with his eyes hovering on Korra's breasts a bit longer than she would have preferred.

"Now go ask Mako if he likes your outfit," Asami commanded.

Korra nervously started walking towards Mako.

"Oh! And don't forget to act sexy!" Asami whisper-shouted giving Korra a thumbs up.

Korra was behind Mako and was surprisingly completely calm. She wasn't the least bit nervous.

"Hey city boy. Does this look good on me?" Korra asked grabbing both Mako and Mizuki's attention.

Mako turned around so he could answer her question, along with Mizuki. He immediately blushed and tried to hide it. "Wow. Y-you look great," Mako stuttered.

"Are you sure? I feel like this might be too revealing," She said seductively.

Mizuki was filled with anger and jealousy. How did she grab his attention so easily while she was basically throwing herself at him. She stormed off, but Mako didn't even notice. He was looking directly into those beautiful cyan eyes that always seemed to put him in a trance.

"Guess that's my cue," Tahno frowned. He wasn't lying when he said that Mizuki wasn't his type. He liked a challenge, and she definitely didn't seem like one. He strutted over to the angry looking firebender and began talking in a seductive tone, "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you're mad?"

Mizuki smirked. Tahno wasn't the sexy brooding firebender type that she would typically go for, but he wasn't exactly bad for the eyes either. "No, but I'm guessing you're about to."

"Am I that transparent?" He smirked. Tahno was a good actor.

The two benders kept flirting back and fourth until Tahno started to get really bored. "So I'm having a party at my house before school starts. Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Definitely," She winked.

Mako and Korra talked for a bit before parting ways so they could continue shopping. Korra returned to Asami with a sly smirk on her face.

"The outfit is actually starting to grow on me," Korra smirked.

"You should have seen Mizuki's face! We didn't even need Tahno's help probably," Asami laughed.

"So, is she still your type?"

"I don't know. I'll have to get to know her better before I know for sure," Asami shrugged. "If not, I'm sure high school is going to be full of all kinds of other horny teens," She paused. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

They both laughed. "It's gonna be an adventure. That's for sure," Korra stated.

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter was later than what I said. I was busy with school work. I hope the length of this chapter made up for it, though. I know the description says no Korrasami, but I ment no romantic feelings by that. I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please Review if you want!**


	4. I love High School

**A/N: Warning: This chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated M! It contains sexual situation, drugs, and alcohol. If you don't want to read stuff like this, then now is the time to turn away! Other than that, I've decided that I'll probably update this story every two weeks instead of every week. I'm making the chapters longer than planned, so it takes more time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review if you'd like, and if you have any questions feel free to ask! Also if you want to see the outfits that Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Asami are wearing in this chapter, they will be posted on my Deviant Art!**

It was the night of Tahno's party- two days before school was going to start. Asami, Korra, and the bending brothers were getting ready at Asami's house. Korra had told Tenzin that she was just going to hang out with her friends for the night. She made sure not to mention anything about a party; she knew Tenzin all too well. He would most likely freak out and make her stay home. She definitely didn't feel like sneaking out with the risk of getting caught!

The four friends had all bought outfits for the party whenever they went shopping. Korra had some help from Asami since she knew nothing about fashion, and Mako ignored Mizuki's suggestions and bought what he liked. They were all pretty excited for Tahno's party, mainly because it would be the last big thing they would all get to do together before school started. Korra saw it as her last night of freedom. They all had already made plans to bring there stuff to their dorms the next day.

Asami saw the party as her chance to get to know Mizuki better, so she definitely wanted to dress to impress! Of course that just meant wearing an extremely slutty outfit and a lot of makeup. It was hard to tell if Mizuki was into girls or not, so Asami was going to run her typical test to find out. If a girl scowled at her because of her appearance, she knew they were jealous and most likely not into her. That didn't mean that if they didn't scowl that they were into her, but it helped get rid of a lot of potential lovers. Asami already had her dress on and hair curled. Now it was time to do her makeup. She matched it up with her outfit to the best of her abilities. Asami wore a sleeveless dress that was hot pink with a tiny black bow on the chest. The left side of the dress was cut out at her waist and revealed her belly button. With the dress she wore fishnet stockings, black high-healed boots, a black bracelet, and a pink-jeweled necklace. She kept her makeup simple yet bold. Her eyelids were covered with dark black eye shadow, and her lips were a dark pink, almost red, color. She smiled at her reflection and turned her body to see how she looked. She was definitely pleased. She walked over to Korra, who was dressed but without makeup. Korra's dress was a little bit revealing to say the least. Korra didn't mind showing off a bit as long as she wasn't basically naked. She was wearing a light purple dress with thin, spaghetti strap sleeves. It hugged her body and accentuated her curves while also showing cleavage. Her boots were custom made- something Asami had insisted on. They looked just like a pair of boots that she already had except they were colored differently. The main color matched her dress, and the fur on the top of the boots was a light hot pink color. The outfit obviously wasn't something that Korra would typically wear, but Asami made it clear that her outfit needed to stand out a bit.

"Come here, Korra. I need to do your makeup," Asami commanded.

"Do I have to?" Korra pouted.

"Yes, actually. That outfit is completely ruined if your face is too naturally colored. You need some bold, but not too bold, colors on your face," Asami examined her closely.

"If you say so," Korra chuckled and had a seat at Asami's makeup table.

Asami applied dark silver eye shadow onto Korra's eyelids and a bold hot pink color to her lips. She examined her work, tilting her head and putting a hand on her hip. Korra was missing something. Jewelry! "Wait here. I know what you're missing," Asami instructed. She walked over to her jewelry box and picked out a silver chain necklace and bracelet along with a purple hair accessory that was shaped like a flower. Asami returned to Korra and put the accessories on her with a smile. "Perfect!"

"Thanks, Asami," Korra laughed before exiting the dressing room with Asami. She hated wearing makeup, but she respected Asami's girl skills. She already had plans to wipe all of the makeup off as soon as the party was over.

The two girls walked into Asami's large living room where some of Mako and Bolin's family were relaxing. Yin shuffled over to the two women to give them one of her sweet old lady hugs before telling them how beautiful they looked. Korra and Asami both loved Yin; she's just one of those adorable old people that are irresistible. They both thanked her for her compliment before sitting down. Tu walked into the room looking more dressed up than usual.

"Tu, are you going to Tahno's party, too?" Asami asked realizing how awkward her question sounded because of his name. She scratched her head.

"Who isn't going to that party? Of course I'm going! I'm not lame," He said defensively.

"Wait do you even go to school?" Korra questioned. She never took Tu's age into account. He did look pretty young now that she looked at him closer.

"Do I look like an old man to you? I'm only 19!" Tu was once again defensive.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really defensive about everything?" Korra asked as she crossed her arms with squinted eyes and her lower lip sticking out.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Tu played with his chin and looked up as he thought.

Korra and Asami laughed at Tu's reaction. He was a pretty cool guy apart from trying to act super tough all the time. Asami knew Mako and Bolin's family pretty well considering they lived in her mansion, but Korra didn't really get the chance to know them yet. Yeah, she got to meet them, but that was about it.

Mako and Bolin entered the room together. Korra quickly grabbed Mako's attention. He couldn't help but think to himself about how beautiful she looked. It was one of the only times that he saw her wearing something girly after all.

Mako was-no surprise- wearing red. His overcoat was a bright red with a black belt and undershirt. His pants were a dark red that matched his father's scarf, which his grandmother let him borrow. His shoes were also the same dark red color. He also decided to kick it old school and spike his hair up the way he used to before he joined the police force. Bolin was wearing what looked like a fancy training suit. It was mixed with black, light green, and dark green. He wore flat black shoes with it. He decided on keeping it simple since he had a girlfriend and didn't want girls all over him. Opal obviously wasn't allowed to go to the party because of her mom after all.

"Everyone looks so great! Meng-Meng, grab the camera, and we'll get a picture," Yin suggested with excitement.

Korra and Asami smirked at the light shade of red that was appearing on the faces of Mako, Bolin, and Tu. Mako and Bolin may have been embarrassed, but they both thought that it was nice to actually have a real family again. The five teenagers stood together, and Meng-Meng took the picture along with a few more to be safe. After talking for a bit they were ready to head out.

"Tu, you should tag along with us! We can drive you to the party," Bolin cheered.

"I mean I could find my own ride, but yeah I'll come!" Tu said with pride causing Bolin to smirk and Mako to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Asami positioned herself in the driver's seat and offered Tu shotgun. Mako, Korra, and Bolin sat in the back as Asami turned the key to start the engine of her high-end Satomobile. The engine purred, and they took off for Tahno's place.

"So.." Korra paused. "What do you think Tahno has planned for this party?"

Asami laughed, "This isn't going to be like the kind of parties you're used to, Korra."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked with confusion.

"You'll see," Asami smirked at Korra through her rear view mirror.

The five teens soon arrived at Tahno's house. Asami parked her car as close to the house as she could, but it was extremely crowded. The five teens looked around with amazement; they weren't expecting so many people to show up. They knew it was going to be a huge party, but this was just plain ridiculous!

"Damn, this place is packed," Mako stated the obvious.

"You don't say," Korra smirked.

"Tahno may be a creep, but he's got a nice place," Asami added.

"Yeah, because he cheated for so many years at probending! Think of all the money he made from that," Korra stated bitterly as they all began exiting the satomobile.

"Guys, don't worry about me if I disappear tonight," Bolin paused. "If things get crazy I might leave; I wouldn't wanna piss Opal off. She can actually be pretty scary," He smiled.

"Find me first, Bo'. I don't want to have to be worried about something happening to you," Mako requested.

"I'll try, but I'm not sticking around if I can't find you," Bolin warned. Bolin would definitely have been more excited for the party if he were single or even if Opal could have made it. A party just wasn't a party when he couldn't hit on anyone or let anyone hit on him. He knew he could find a way to entertain himself without all of that, though.

"I'm off to meet some chicks. Later fam," Tu waved to everyone.

"Fam?" Mako asked with confusion even though Tu was already gone. Everyone else shrugged.

As the four teens got closer to the house, the music boomed louder and louder. They'd never heard such loud music before; Tahno must have paid a fortune for whatever speakers he was using! Asami slowly opened the door as the rest followed her inside. Korra's jaw dropped to the floor in amazement.

"This place is huge!" Korra yelled so that her friends could hear her over the music.

"No kidding! It's almost as big as my mansion," Asami agreed as she waved to Korra and went on a search for Mizuki.

"Is that a keg stand? I'm pretty sure this isn't legal," Mako scratched his head. His statement caused a few people around him including Asami, Korra, and his brother to glare at him.

"Don't be such a cop, officer Mako," Korra smirked.

Mako laughed at her nickname for him. "I was just saying. I'm done with my police work for the time being. Don't worry, Avatar Korra."

"In that case, I'm heading for that keg stand!" Bolin headed for it before Mako could try to stop him.

"Uh-vatar, you made it," Tahno smirked as he walked up from behind Korra and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He ignored the scowl that Mako shot towards him.

She immediately smelled the alcohol on his breath and glared at him with a hand on her hip. "Yeah. So how drunk are you?" Korra smirked.

"Just a bit tipsy, uh-vatar. I can handle my alcohol."

Mako was starting to get annoyed at Tahno's flirting. He wondered why Korra didn't just ignore the stupid Wolfbat, but then he remembered that she wasn't his anymore. It was none of his business who the avatar talked to. That ment it was none of her business who he talked to either, though!

"See you later, Korra. I'm gonna go look around," Mako said calmly.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around I guess," Korra waved sadly. She didn't stop him because she didn't want to be commanding of someone who she wasn't even dating yet.

"Come on, uh-vatar. Who needs him. You just need a drink," Tahno explained as he grabbed her arm. Korra resisted at first until she realized how strong Tahno was and just let him lead her to the room. It had a long table in it filled with all kinds of alcohol.

"How'd you get the alcohol, pretty boy?" Korra asked with curiosity.

"A fake I.D., little girl," He said, retaliating a pet name at Korra.

That raised another question from Korra, "Where are your parents then?"

"I don't live with my parents. I've made enough money to live on my own, uh-vatar."

"Tahno! I've been looking everywhere for you," Mizuki entered the room immediately noticing Korra after she finished her sentence. "Oh hey, Korra," She said as calmly as possible. She didn't want Korra to know that she envied her.

"Umm, hey Mizuki. I like your dress," Korra also said calmly. "Well, I'm gonna go now," She scratched her head nervously.

"Wait, uh-vatar. You still need a drink." He poured her something with his back turned to her before handing it to her. "Here, you'll like it."

"Uh, thanks," Korra took the drink and left to explore Tahno's gigantic house. Tahno was right, the drink was pretty good.

She suddenly saw something that looked really fun! There was a large group of men having what looked like an arm wrestling contest.

"Arm wrestling contest, everyone! Winner gets ten thousand Yuan's!" A man yelled out to attract attention to the contest.

Korra wasn't sure if she'd be able to win, but she was pretty confident that she'd at least come close. She walked over to the table to wait for her turn. After three men were all beat by the same guy, it was her turn.

"If you think I'm going easy on you just because you've got tits and a vagina then you're wrong, hon." A handsome but rude teen told Korra as soon as she sat down.

"If you think I'm going easy on you because you're retarded then you're wrong," She paused before adding, "..Hon."

His face went from calm and collected to angry in less than a second after what Korra said. Tahno and Mizuki creeped around the corner to see what all of the commotion was about. When they saw Korra they decided to stick around. Mizuki looked at Korra with a judgmental look on her face. Tahno just smirked because he knew Korra would beat the man easilly.

"Ooh! Shots fired," The drunk man in charge of the contest commented. "Three, two, one. Go!"

Korra and the teenage boy had there hands clasped together. As soon as they heard 'Go', they both went at it. Korra wanted to embarrass her opponent since he was a dick, so she immediately beat him. The crowd roared in applause and shock. Tahno smirked, which gained Mizuki's attention. Mizuki was really starting to hate Korra. It was just her luck that the place her mother chose for her to move to already had someone who was famous. Usually men were all over her, but here she had to practically beg for the slightest bit of attention.

"I don't feel like watching a bunch of guys let some slut win because she's the avatar. Let's go see if there's something a bit more entertaining to do, Tahnie." Mizuki said Tahno's name cutely in order to make her statement sound less bitchy.

"If you think they're letting her win, why don't you go up against her?" Tahno suggested. "Here, it's my party. I can get you to the front of the line." Tahno smirked. Now this would be entertaining.

Before Mizuki could object, Tahno was already pushing through the line. The man in charge didn't even argue. Tahno dragged Mizuki to the chair and plopped her into it. Before he stepped back he whispered to Korra, "She thinks the guys are letting you win, uh-vatar. Prove her wrong." Korra competitively smiled at Mizuki. In return, Mizuki shot a competitive scowl at Korra, and it was on!

It took only ten seconds for Korra to beat Mizuki which caused the fire princess to get extremely angry. "You cocky little peasant!" Mizuki screamed before jumping over the table onto Korra. Korra easily restrained her.

"Okay, let's take this outside!" Korra yelled.

"As much as I would love to see a good cat fight, I can't have the cops called on me because of all the alcohol and spirits knows what else I have here. Mizuki, stay away from the uh-vatar or I'll kick you out," Tahno sent a wink to Korra, causing her to slightly blush.

Mizuki stormed off upstairs, and after awhile things got less heated. All of the guys forfeited the competition after they saw how easily Korra was beating everyone, so she won the prize money.

"You excited as I am to share a room with that chick?" Tahno asked sarcastically.

"Fuck! I completely forgot," Korra slapped herself in the forehead. She was definitely getting pretty drunk, and Tahno noticed.

Tahno smirked, "Where are you headed?"

"I've gotta find Asami, and tell her what happened with Mizuki. I don't think that girl is Asami's type like she thought!"

"Let's go find her then," He grabbed a drink from the table and handed it to Korra.

After awhile of searching downstairs, they still hadn't found her. "Let's check upstairs," Korra said.

They walked upstairs and looked around. Korra didn't see her yet, so she opened a door to see if Asami was in a room. She immediately regretted opening that door. In front of her was a completely oblivious Mako making out with a girl-not just any girl! It was Mizuki, and they were both half naked and groping each other on Tahno's couch! Korra couldn't move; she was in total shock. Tahno grabbed Korra by the wrist and yanked her out of there before quickly but silently shutting the door. He didn't know what to say; he really wasn't the comforting type.

"Uh-vatar, are you... okay?" Tahno asked her.

Korra stared at the ground for awhile before looking up, "I'm fine, pretty boy. I don't want to ruin Asami's night. I'll tell her tomorrow."

A skeptical and confused look formed on Tahno's face, but he just shrugged. "If you say so. You're too good for that street rat anyway."

"What'd you just say?" Korra's eyes shot up to Tahno's.

"Nothing. It's the alcohol talking, uh-vatar," Tahno paused. "Come on, I know how you can get your mind off him."

Korra hoped he wasn't talking about sex, but that's what it seemed like when he unlocked the door to his bedroom and led her in. She hesitantly followed him into the room and looked around. Korra couldn't deny that he had a nice room.

"What did you bring me here for?" Korra asked suspiciously.

"Not what you're thinking of, uh-vatar. I know you're probably dying to sleep with me, but sadly I don't have sex with the competition," Tahno smirked playfully at Korra.

She punched him in the arm pretty hard, "Don't make me sick Naga on you again, pretty boy," Korra glared.

Just then the door knob twisted followed by the door opening. In walked a small group of teens consisting of Tahno's probending teammates and a few other guys and girls.

"What's she doing here?" Shaozu, the firebender for the Wolfbats, asked without being rude. He definitely appreciated Korra for returning his bending to him all those years ago.

"We just walked in on the fire rat that she likes making out with the lame fire princess that she hates. I thought she could use some chill time," Mako smirked.

"Hey! I do not like him! We're just friends for the billionth time," Korra defended herself.

"If you say so, uh-vatar." Tahno blew his hair out of his face to show how much he cared.

Shaozu and Ming smirked at Tahno. The others just sat there silently. Korra was starting to realize how drunk she really was when her vision began to blur pretty bad. She looked over at Shaozu who was taking a big bag out of his pocket.

"You smoke, don't you?" Tahno asked Korra. He noticed she was zoned out. "Uh-vatar?"

"Huh? What'd 'ya say?" Korra asked.

"Do you smoke?" Tahno asked again.

That's when Korra realized what Shaozu was holding in his hand- a really big bag of marijuana. Korra never smoked before, but then again, she'd never consumed alcohol before that night either. She was too drunk to care what she did that night.

"I guess so." Korra shrugged.

"Right on, man. The avatar smokes weed," One of the teens cheered.

Shaozu rolled the weed up into a blunt before lighting it with his firebending and passing it around.

"Damn, that's some killer shit," Ming announced.

The blunt made it's way to Korra, and Tahno knew she never smoked before. "Don't forget to inhale it and hold it in, uh-vatar." Tahno winked at her.

Korra pressed her lips against the paper and sucked the smoke into her mouth. She had to try her best not to cough, but she managed to avoid it. She passed the blunt to Tahno before exhaling the smoke from her mouth. She didn't think she would like it very much, but she did! They continued to puff and pass blunt after blunt until they reached the fourth one. By that time everyone was either passed out or about to pass out.

Korra had fallen asleep with her head on Tahno's shoulder, so he drunkenly moved her onto the bed with him. Her dress was pretty short, and he didn't want her to wake up flashing everyone. At least that was his excuse anyway. He watched her sleep peacefully as his eyes wandered down to her chest. He reached for her breasts and began massaging them without even realizing what he was doing. He admired the rest of her body before covering it up with a blanket and resting his face in between her breasts and nodding off to sleep.

Mako and Mizuki were in the room right across from them. They had been in a makeout session for the past hour, and Mizuki was ready to take it a step further. She moaned into Mako's mouth as she unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. Mako was a little surprised but continued. He grabbed her breasts firmly as she kissed his neck causing him to moan. He flipped around so that he was on top of Mizuki. They both pulled off their own underwear awkwardly. Something in the back of Mako's mind was telling him not to do it, but he was too drunk to know why he shouldn't. He grabbed a condom out of his pants that were on the floor and put it on. He went back to kissing her as he slowly slid his hard dick inside of her. Mizuki let out a loud moan and dug her nails into Mako's muscular back.

Korra suddenly woke up and sat up quickly causing Tahno to wake up, too. "Did you hear that?"

"The only thing I heard was my heart jumping out of my chest when you woke me up, uh-vatar," Tahno glared sleepily.

Then another moan came from the room beside him, and he woke up a bit. "Okay, I heard it that time."

Korra looked down with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Tahno noticed how sad she was right away. Even though his body was telling him no, he got up and dragged Korra with him. "Come on. I know how to cheer you up," Tahno said as he dragged her out of his bedroom and over to the door of the room where Mako and Mizuki were having sex quite loudly.

"This isn't making me feel better," Korra announced as moans continued to escape from the room.

"Mako, Mako, Mako! I'm cumming," Mizuki screamed loudly.

"Me too," Mako lied. He was nowhere near finishing in all honesty.

"Wait here," Tahno commanded as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly returned with a bucket of cold water. "I think you know where I'm going with this uh-vatar," Tahno smirked with blood-shot eyes.

"You look so stoned," Korra laughed.

"Hey someone's out there!" Mizuki whispered to Mako.

"Yeah it's Korra and Tahno!" That's when it hit him- the reason in the back of his head to not have sex with Mizuki. Now it was too late, though.

"Me? You should see yourself," Tahno laughed. It was one of the only times Korra heard Tahno laugh.

"What are they saying?" Mako asked.

"Let's just go back to your room. I've had enough of my ex for one night," Korra moped.

"She said they're going to Tahno's bedroom, and she's had no sex for the night... I think," Mizuki whispered with her ear pressed up against the door.

"What!? She can't have sex with Tahno! She's gotta be drunk as hell if she's even thinking about that." Mako fumed.

"You shouldn't be thinking of her Mako! You're with me," Mizuki scowled.

"You know what? You're right."

Tahno picked Korra up and hauled her on his shoulder. Korra and Tahno drunkenly laughed as Korra tried to kick free. He looked over to see Korra's dress hiked up so far that half of her ass was showing. That just caused him to laugh harder, and his laughter caused Korra to laugh harder until he opened the door to his room and had to put her down because he was laughing so hard. Korra grabbed his leg and tugged it causing him to fall on top of her. The group of teens in the room didn't react at all because they were still passed out. They probably would be out for the rest of the night. Korra noticed that Tahno had even more alcohol in his room, so she got a glass of some random drink. She didn't care what it was; she just wanted to keep drinking. Tahno smirked at Korra's obnoxious gulping sounds as she continued to down more and more alcohol. He wobbled over to her, trying not to fall over.

"I think you've had enough to drink there, Korra," Tahno laughed, not even realizing what he had just called her.

"I'm jus' gettin' started, though," Korra's words were all slurring together and she began to laugh for no reason. Tahno laughed at how much those four drinks affected her until he realised what she just drank.

"Aw fuck, Korra. An amateur in drinking like you should not be drinking that! You're going to bed before you puke on my carpet," Tahno commanded. He picked Korra up and put her in his bed before sliding in next to her. "Night everyone," He laughed.

"I love high school," Korra whispered before passing out in the Wolfbat's bed. Korra may have thought it was funny then, but she probably wouldn't be laughing so hard the next morning!


	5. Moving On

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again. My computer was having issues and deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy it, though! Let me know what you think in a review! :)**

Tahno woke up to his teammate, Shaozu, shaking him awake. He slowly sat up, swiping his messed up hair out of his face. He quickly realized that he had a major headache from Hell, but that was the least of his problems. Why was the avatar in bed with him?

"When did I pass out? Is anyone else still here? I can't remember shit," Tahno whispered as he rubbed his aching head.

"We all passed out at the same time, man. That was one crazy party. Everyone else left; don't worry," Shaozu stated calmly. Tahno looked over towards Korra. "No clue what happened there, Tahno. You're on your own." He laughed.

"Nothing happened. I know I'd remember that for sure," Tahno smirked before slowly getting out of his bed and immediately regretting it. Apparently he couldn't hold his alcohol as well as he made it sound. He grabbed the trash can before throwing up for about five minutes. He had to admit that he felt a bit better afterwards, though. He didn't want to wake Korra up, so he left his room to see how much of a mess had been made from last night.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin were all at Asami's mansion. They ended up crashing there when they left the party together. They really didn't want to leave without Korra, but they couldn't find her and just assumed she already left. Yin had made them some tea and biscuits for breakfast, and the entire family and Asami were eating.

"How was the party last night? Why didn't the pretty avatar come home with the rest of you?" Yin questioned with curiosity.

"Not gonna lie, grandma. It was pretty crazy," Bolin scratched his head.

Mako avoided eye contact with everyone. He was ashamed of his actions from last night. He could've slept with anyone, but it just had to be Mizuki. How would he even face her now? He wasn't even sure if he liked her. Maybe he could give her a chance.

"How so?" Yin asked naively.

"There may have been.." Asami paused before continuing, "..alcohol involved."

"What?! Mako, Bolin, were you involved with that awful devil juice?!" Yin asked aggressively yet adorabely.

"No, not at all. We were just there for a good time," Mako lied as he sipped on his tea.

"Yeah! What he said," Bolin agreed.

Tu looked at Bolin knowingly and smirked. He couldn't say anything, though. He didn't exactly steer clear of the alcohol that night, either. After breakfast Mako, Asami, and Bolin were by themselves again.

"I hope Korra is okay. I wonder why she didn't tell us she was leaving last night," Asami frowned.

"She might have. I honestly can't remember much of anything," Mako admitted.

"How much did you have to drink, Mako?" Bolin glared.

"Enough to make me forget everything," Mako looked down in aggravation.

"Korra was supposed to meet us here, guys. She should have been here by now. Let's just head over to Tahno's and see if he saw where she was heading to last night," Asami recommended.

They all agreed with Asami and started heading for Tahno's place in Asami's Satomobile. Mako wasn't sure if he was going to tell Korra about Mizuki or not. He was nervous for the entire car ride. Bolin got hit on a lot at the party, so he didn't get to stay very long. He would have killed for this a few years back. A lot of the girls just couldn't take no for an answer! He was a mover star after all.

"Here we are," Asami sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. They all walked to the house, and Asami rang the doorbell. She heard slow yet loud footsteps coming to the door. She could barely hold in her laughter when she saw a hungover Tahno opening the door. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark gray sweatpants, and his hair was fluffy and unkempt.

"The party already ended," Tahno stated in a monotone voice.

"We can't find Korra. Do you know where she went last night, or not?" Mako asked rudely.

"The uh-vatar never left. She passed out in my bed last night," Tahno explained in his hungover voice.

"What? Why would she be in your bed?!" Mako fumed.

Tahno suddenly remembered something from last night. "Shouldn't you be more worried about that fire nation girl you were screwing last night?" He deviously smirked.

Asami gasped. _He couldn't mean Mizuki! Could he?_ She wondered if Korra knew yet.

"Shut the hell up!" Mako yelled.

Korra slowly opened her eyes to a squint after hearing all of the commotion. She felt dizzy and knew she couldn't stand up. Her head was pounding so hard; she just wanted to go back to sleep for a year! She closed her eyes again and turned on her side. Her brain didn't register where she was at, and she quickly fell back asleep.

"What's he talking about, bro?" Bolin asked innocently.

"I had sex with Mizuki, okay? It was a drunken mistake, and if I could take it back I would," Mako admitted in defeat.

"What a whore! To think I liked her! Now I know she isn't my type," Asami complained angrily.

"Y-you liked her? I had no idea," Mako sent her an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Mako. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Tahno, how's Korra? Is she too hungover to get up?" Asami asked.

"Definitely. I'll give her a lift to your place in a couple of hours," The wolfbat offered.

Mako didn't like the idea of Korra being by herself with Tahno. Asami could tell that Mako was upset. "Two hours; that's it. Any more than that, and I'll be right over here! Don't even think about trying anything," Asami scolded as she and the bending brothers left Tahno's house. They returned to Asami's mansion where they all had previously brought their stuff, so they wouldn't have to do everything in one day. Today was the day that they were moving their belongings into their new rooms.

After about an hour, Tahno had gotten his house tidied up. Now was the hard part: waking the avatar up! He still hadn't bothered to fix his hair; he just wanted a lazy day to get himself back to normal. He slowly creaked the door open to his room to see Korra silently sleeping. Her makeup was all smudged, and her hair was almost as bad as his own. Tahno had recollected some of his memories of last night while he was cleaning. He remembered the look on Korra's face when she heard Mako's "love sounds", the way she laughed, and the amount of fun he'd had with her. She was a lot cooler than he ever could have imagined! He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and began shaking her gently.

"Wake up, uh-vatar," Tahno commanded quietly.

Korra's eyes squinted open. Her vision was blurry for about ten seconds before becoming perfectly clear. "W-where am I?!" She turned around, and her eyes met with Tahno's. "Tahno? Why am I still here? What time is it?!"

"Calm down, uh-vatar. My headache is bad enough without your yelling. You passed out in here last night." Tahno said in a voice that reminded Korra of the way he had sounded when he lost his bending.

Korra sat up in the bed. "My head," She groaned.

"Someone partied a bit too hard last night," Tahno smirked.

"Judging by your hair, that someone would be you," Korra smirked back before continuing, "Shit, I was supposed to meet everyone to bring my stuff to school."

"Your friends and little boy toy already stopped here. I told them I'd give you a lift over there in a bit," Tahno explained.

"You mean Mizuki's boy toy?" Korra clarified while stretching her arms out. The wolfbat was surprised that Korra remembered that. Korra could tell that he was surprised; he just wasn't as good at hiding his emotions when he was hungover. "It's fine. I'm over Mako. He just isn't good for me anymore. It's time for me to move on from the past- just like he did." A single tear slid down Korra's cheek.

Tahno had never seen the avatar so vulnerable before. Before long he didn't know what he was doing, but he leaned in to give Korra a hug. She suddenly didn't know what she was doing either because she returned his hug, resting her face on one of his broad shoulders. When they stopped their embrace, Tahno nervously scratched the back of his head, which was totally unlike him. Korra noticed causing a small smile to form on her face.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I'm sick of being in this dress," Korra pouted.

Tahno was going to say something inappropriate but quickly stopped himself. Instead, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a dark gray muscle shirt, dark blue jogger pants, and a pair of black socks.

"You might want to wipe your face off, too. Your makeup isn't exactly on point," Tahno smirked and handed the clothes to Korra.

Korra squinted her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip before asking where the bathroom was. Once she got into the bathroom she washed her face and started feeling a bit better. She put on the clothes that Tahno gave her, taking note of how tight they were. Tahno was one skinny dude. She walked out of the bathroom stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. She walked back into the bedroom to find Tahno emptying out a small trash can that was halfway filled with puke. He turned around to see Korra watching him with curious eyes.

"Uh-vatar, you almost look as good as I do in that," Tahno smirked causing Korra to slightly blush. "I'll take you back to your friends now. Come on."

Korra followed Tahno outside to his car. They both shielded their eyes from the sun, and Tahno wondered if it was a good idea for him to be driving while still partially hungover. He didn't really have much of a choice, though. He didn't want Korra to be stuck at his house all day when she had plans.

"I hate the sun right now," Korra groaned.

"You're not the only one," Tahno agreed. "I'm so damn hungover."

"Me too," Korra said as she got into the passenger side of Tahno's car. "Are you doing anything today?" She quickly added.

"Wasn't planning on it, why?" Tahno turned the key and began driving towards Asami's.

"You should tag along with us then," Korra smiled at him.

"What part of hungover do you not understand, uh-vatar?" Tahno smirked.

"Come on. It'll be fun, and it's our last day before prison," Korra persuaded the wolfbat.

"You wouldn't be using me to make that street rat jealous, would you?" He smirked.

"Damn it, Tahno. I was just trying to be nice. You of all people should know that I'm done with him, and I'm not just saying that this time. I mean it!" She yelled causing Tahno to cringe from the pain that she was inflicting on his head.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, uh-vatar. If you stop yelling then I'll tag along."

"Great!" Korra said perking up.

Tahno tapped on the brakes to yield for oncoming traffic. "Uh-vatar, hand me my comb out of the glove box."

"You got it, pretty boy," Korra said squinting her eyes. She opened up the glove box that was surprisingly neat. She handed Tahno the requested object before noticing a picture that made her smirk. "Is this you?" Korra asked as she held up a picture of Tahno as a baby.

Tahno's reaction caused Korra to burst out in laughter. She'd never seen him with such a red face before. The fact that he was naked in the picture didn't help either.

"Put that back!" Tahno yelled in embarassment.

"Look at your cute little butt," Korra continued laughing as Tahno snatched the picture out of her hand and placed it in his pocket before going back to combing his hair to make it at least somewhat presentable.

"Laugh it up, uh-vatar. I was laughing just as hard last night when I saw your cute not-so-little butt," Tahno smirked at his comeback.

"Wait, what?" Korra's face became red as she worried.

"Oh nothing," Tahno continued smirking smugly.

"Don't you 'oh nothing' me! What are you talking about?" Korra begged. "We didn't.."

Tahno laughed at Korra's assumption, "Of course not, uh-vatar. Like I said, I don't sleep with the competition. Let's just say that dress you were wearing last night was a bit too short for me to be picking you up in."

"You're such a liar, pretty boy," Korra laughed as she decided he was pulling her leg.

Tahno knew that he could easily prove that he was telling the truth by describing her underwear, but he decided against it. It would just stay his dirty little secret! The traffic finally died down, and Tahno drove forward holding his comb on the steering wheel. Korra admired the beautiful view that the city had to offer as Tahno drove on.

"So what's with the random baby picture in your glove box anyway?" Korra continued.

"Something that my mother thought I'd want, but does my hair look okay? Be honest," Tahno asked seriously.

"Yeah. It's as fluffy as a sky bison," Korra laughed.

"What?! Fix it," Tahno ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, uh-vatar. It's a life or death situation here," Tahno explained overdramatically.

"You're so lame. Fine." Korra took the comb out of Tahno's hand and combed his hair back out of his face before fixing his bangs. Then, the creativity struck her! She waterbent some water out of a fountain that they were passing and used it to style his hair in a unique yet subtle way. It looked like his typical doo except it was more wavy than curly. "Done! What do you think?" She smiled widely.

"Not bad, uh-vatar. How come you don't make your own hair look this good?" The wolfbat smirked.

Korra simply glared at the pale waterbender as a reply. The two benders finally arrived at Asami's mansion and exited the car. She was a little worried about how she would break the bad news about Mizuki to Asami. She had no idea that Asami was actually worried about breaking the same news to her. Korra knocked on the large door with the tall waterbender standing behind her looking better than he did earlier. Asami shortly answered the door and smiled at Korra before letting her in along with Tahno. She was a little surprised to see Tahno which caused a look of confusion to spread across her face.

"Tahno's gonna tag along if that's okay," Korra smiled noticing the look on Asami's face.

"Oh, sure. That's fine," Asami said casually.

The three teens walked into the room that contained the belongings of Korra, Asami, and the bending brothers. Tahno had already brought his stuff to school, so he was covered. Mako and Bolin soon entered the room after they heard Asami return with Korra. As soon as Mako saw Tahno he got slightly annoyed but hid it. Korra avoided eye contact with Mako.

 _Did he tell Korra about what I did with Mizuki? Is she trying to get back at me? Maybe he just wanted to come along._ Mako's mind was racing with all kinds of different thoughts, but he kept cool on the outside. That was probably why he was so well known for being 'cool under fire'.

"Well this stuff isn't going to take itself to the car. Let's get going," Asami suggested. After about ten minutes the teens had the car loaded with their belongings, and they were ready to head for the school.

"Shotgun!" Bolin exclaimed with a smile beaming on his face as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Sit in the middle, pretty boy. I don't want to be next to Mako right now," Korra whispered into Tahno's ear causing him to smirk. Mako noticed this but didn't hear what Korra said.

"Whatever you say, uh-vatar." Tahno said with a smirk.

As Tahno got into the car he turned around and looked Mako dead in the eye for about a second with the smirk still painted deviously on his face. Mako suddenly didn't want to sit in the back quite as much, but he didn't make a big deal over it and got into the car along with Korra and Asami.

"Ooh! Varrick's new song is supposed to debut on the radio soon," Bolin cheered as he clicked on the car's radio.

"No kidding. I played the trombone for it," Tahno bragged.

"No way! I wish I could play some kind of instrument; I signed up for a class to learn, though," Bolin mused.

"Ugh thanks for the reminder of school being tomorrow," Korra groaned. Those were the first words that Mako heard from Korra since they all met up that day.

"Sorry," Bolin chuckled nervously. "Ooh! Here it is!" Bolin turned the volume up on the radio to hear Varrick's new hit.

"It's Republic City- not town. Mess with us; we'll take you down. Home of the avatar- Republic City's favorite star. Movers, shakers, pro-bending night- Republic City's in the limelight," A woman's voice sang along to a trombone-filled melody over the radio.

"Wow, Korra. They mentioned you!" Asami excitedly stated as the song continued playing.

"All part of being the avatar," Korra smirked pridefully.

"This song is way better than the sample Varrick played for me," Bolin smiled. "Maybe I can become a singer, too!"

"Not likely. I've heard you sing in the shower, Bo," Mako smirked.

After the short drive, the teens arrived at the school ready to move in. Asami popped the trunk, and everyone grabbed their stuff out of it. Asami had the most bags out of the group; she did have quite a few clothes after all, not to mention a few weapons she was sneaking in. She didn't like the fact that Shady Shin was principal, and she definitely didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Can someone help me with my last bag?" Asami asked.

"I'll get it," Tahno volunteered considering he wasn't carrying anything anyway.

Bolin began whistling casually as he looked around. When he thought nobody was looking he shoved his fire ferret, Pabu, into his gym bag. When he looked back up though, his older brother was giving him a slight scowl.

"Bo', I'm pretty sure no pets are allowed," Mako stated.

"That's why I'm sneaking him in tonight. Come on, bro. Be cool; you know I can't leave Pabu by himself while we're at school, and things are gonna be hectic tomorrow. Now is the perfect time," Bolin explained.

"Okay, but if you get in trouble don't say I didn't warn you," Mako smirked.

They all walked to their hallway and opened their doors. As soon as Korra opened the door to her shared room, she noticed that Tahno had already took it upon himself to decorate his area of the room with portraits and posters of himself.

"I see somebody already made themselves at home," Korra playfully glared at Tahno.

"Now if you miss me you've got these pictures, uh-vatar," Tahno smirked teasingly.

"I don' know. I think you should put that picture up that I saw earlier," Korra laughed causing Tahno to give her a somewhat playful death glare.

"Korra, now that we're away from Mako there's something I have to tell you," Asami quietly said looking down.

"Wait. Is this about Mizuki? You know, too?" Korra asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess you already know."

"I was right outside the room they were doing it in. I was going to tell you the same thing. Are you still gonna go for it with Mizuki?"

"Most definitely not. The bad thing is we're stuck sharing a room with her now," Asami glared over at Mizuki's already overly decorated area of their room.

"Shit. Why do I keep forgetting that?" Korra's bottom lip poked out in annoyance as she started to unpack her clothes into her closet. "These rooms really aren't that bad, though. I thought they'd be a lot smaller." Each room consisted of four closets- one per person- and four medium sized beds.

The city intercom kicked on before anyone could reply to Korra. "Attention citizens of Republic City. All students should report to school tonight. A bus will be around in about an hour to pick up any students that need a ride. Students must be at school by 6:00 tonight. Thank you for your compliance!" President Raiko ended the message.

"Really?" Korra's face once again displayed annoyance.

"Good thing Bolin brought Pabu tonight," Asami smirked.

"Now if only I could sneak Naga in," Korra laughed.

"Keep dreaming, uh-vatar," Tahno chimed in.

"Awe, is someone still scared from that time at Narook's?" A smug expression took over Korra's face.

"Get real. What normal person wouldn't be freaked out by a random polar bear dog crashing in through the window?!" Tahno retaliated defensively causing both Korra and Asami to laugh.

"I wonder if we have time to go grab a bite to eat. I haven't eaten anything all day," Korra pouted.

"There should be enough time if you get it to go. I still have a lot of clothes to put away. Why don't you and Tahno take my car and order us all something?" Asami smiled.

"Thanks, Asami. What do you want me to get you?" Korra smirked.

"Uh, just grab something you think I'd like," Asami replied handing her money to pay for herself.

Korra nodded her head understandingly and slowly opened the door to Mako and Bolin's room. Her face lit up in anger as soon as she saw Mako there without Bolin and with Mizuki- making out! Tahno just smirked, ready to watch Korra go off. Instead she decided to do something totally unlike her.

"Hey Mako. Tahno and I are heading to Narook's. Do you want anything?" Korra asked calmly not showing any emotion at all.

Mako jumped up so high that for a split second he thought he was an airbender. "Korra! I-I, um, wait what?" Mizuki just evily smiled at Korra knowingly.

"Do you want anything from Narook's or not?" Korra squinted.

"No, I'm okay," Mako said looking down with a slight blush. He sort of looked ashamed as if he had just been caught cheating.

"Where did Bolin go?"

"Right here! I was in the bathroom," Bolin smiled as he walked into the room right on time, completely unaware of why Mizuki was in there.

"Hey, Bo'. You want anything from Narook's? Tahno and I are ordering to go," Korra smiled. Mako noticed how she smiled at Bolin and not him. She was definitely pissed at him.

"Hell yeah! I'll take a bowl of seaweed noodles," Bolin smiled handing Korra the money for his order.

"Okay. Be back in a bit," Korra smiled before walking out the door.

 _What have you done? You can't just let her walk away! Do something, Mako!_ Mako thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing he ran out the door.

"Korra, wait!" Mako yelled down the hall.

Korra turned around with surprise written all over her face. "Yeah?" Mako had never been the type to try to make amends right away. He was usually too stubborn- much like herself.

Mako hated the way she was acting so nonchalant- like nothing just happened. He suddenly became unusually nervous. "Umm, I changed my mind. Can you pick me up some noodles, too?" _Mako, you idiot!_

"Oh. Sure," Korra replied dryly, accepting Mako's money. Mako walked back to his room with a slouch to his posture.

"Uh-vatar, you didn't kill him," the wolfbat captain smirked.

"Well if I killed him then I wouldn't be able to kick your ass in pro-bending this year," Korra smirked as she gave Tahno a competitive gaze.

"Bring it," Tahno stated smugly, all the while smirking with mischief.


	6. A1 Day 1: Part one

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make this chapter really good, and I had a bit of a writer's block. Sorry if it's a bit long. It was going to be longer, but I decided that might annoy some people. That's why I split it into a two-part chapter. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review if you have any constructive criticism.**

Today was the day—the first day of school! Nervousness, excitement, and annoyance were just a few of the emotions spreading throughout the student body. Some students were even feeling all of those- including Asami and Bolin who were only slightly annoyed at waking up earlier than usual. Korra was honestly just annoyed; she showed no concern about fitting in like most of the new students did. She was the avatar- she knew her place. There was no need for nervousness.

"How do they expect us to get dressed with co-ed dorms?" Korra complained bitterly.

"Go ahead, uh-vatar. I don't mind," Tahno smirked with a wink that caused Korra to scowl.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get dressed in my closet," Asami stated as she also scowled at Tahno.

The closets weren't very big, but Korra went with Asami's idea to avoid being leered at by the wolfbat captain. Korra picked out a navy blue V-neck shirt paired with brown fur shorts that were covered by one of her fur pelts before going into the closet to change. Asami's outfit consisted of a dark salmon colored shirt with no sleeves, a black leather jacket, and a dark maroon miniskirt. Mizuki had already gotten dressed earlier and was taking a shower. She was already accustomed to waking up early and was very much used to it. She, much like Korra, knew her place. She was the firelords daughter; she was certain that she would have no trouble fitting in! She wasn't sure how being an enemy of the avatar would affect her popularity, though.

After Korra and Asami were done getting dressed they also headed for the showers. Normally they would get dressed after a shower, but they weren't really comfortable with people seeing them in their pajamas just yet. They had already been informed by the school's intercom that all students would be attending a mandatory meeting in the auditorium where they would receive their schedules, and they would be instructed on how the school would work. Eventually all of the group of teens were showering. The vast amounts of showers were separated into two different rooms: men's and women's. Once the teens finished with their showers they headed for the auditorium.

Asami had styled her hair into a ponytail and decorated her face in dark shades of makeup while Korra wouldn't have even brushed her hair if Asami wouldn't have said anything. This time Korra didn't let Asami talk her into wearing makeup, though. It just wasn't her thing.

"I wonder how much it cost the city to build this place," Asami pondered as she walked with Korra and Tahno.

"Not to mention the middle and lower schools, too," Korra added as she stopped and reached her hand out to slide the door to the auditorium open having a seat next to her other friends who were already there. Asami followed her lead while Tahno went to sit next to his probending teammates and fangirls. Korra was surprised to see that Mizuki wasn't sitting with Mako.

"Hey Korra," Mako scratched his head nervously with a small smile.

Korra was about to go off on Mako when she realized she was being stupid. She had no reason to be mad at him; it wasn't like she was dating him or anything. Jealousy was a bad thing, and she refused to have anything to do with it—for now anyways.

"Hey, city boy," Korra replied nonchalantly as she returned his smile.

Korra's attitude caused Mako's smile to slightly deepen. He didn't want her to be mad at him, but at the same time he wouldn't have blamed her for being mad. For now, he was just glad they could be in the same room without things being weird.

Korra so badly wanted to ask about where Mizuki was at, but she stopped herself because she wasn't sure if she'd like the answer no matter what. Curiosity was definitely digging at her, though. She kind of hoped that the fire princess found a new boy toy and was ready to leave her group alone. If not, there would be plenty of drama in store for this year.

The auditorium was filled with chatter among the students. There had to be at least five hundred teenagers in there! After a bit Shady Shin walked up onto the stage to begin the meeting.

"Alright, alright. Everyone quiet down," Shin paused until the crowd of teenagers simmered down. "Today is a bit different than a normal school day will be. You'll normally be able to sleep in for a bit longer, but due to the need of a meeting we had to start everything up earlier. I'm going to hand the floor over to president Raiko to discuss school policies. Then, we'll get to your schedules," Shin made a hand gesture to welcome the president to the stage as he had a seat in a chair in the front row of the auditorium.

"It's great to see so many young adolescents ready to learn today," Raiko started off after he walked onto the stage behind the podium. "I'll try to keep this short and sweet so everyone can make it to class on time. If there is any confusion at any point please feel free to raise your hand, and I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. The first thing I'm going to discuss is curfew. Plain and simple—everyone must be in this building by 11:30 P.M. Lights must also be out by this time. You may leave the school in the morning any time after 7:30, but you must be back in time for class. You are not required to stay at school on Friday or Saturday, but you must return by 11:30 on Sunday. Buses will take any students who cannot acquire a ride home on Friday."

"That's bullshit," Korra said under her breath causing Mako to smirk and Asami to laugh.

President Raiko looked directly at Korra causing her to wonder if he had heard her remark. She honestly wasn't too worried about it. What did she have to lose anyway?

"Right. If there are no questions I'll move on. Any foul language or disruptive behavior will result in disciplinary action which includes but is not limited to: after school detention, lunch detention, and community service." Raiko didn't stop looking at Korra until he finished his spiel on behavior causing Korra to smirk mischievously.

Mako and Asami had to try their best to contain their laughter. Bolin missed Korra's previous comment, so he just scratched his head in confusion.

"On a normal day school will start at 9:00 A.M. on the dot. Tardiness will also result in disciplinary action. You will have an hour long lunch break during your sixth and seventh periods. Once again, you may leave the school during this time but must be back in time for your seventh period class. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are all provided for free if you so choose to eat here. Once the learning period ends at 4:30 you will be free to leave or stay until curfew. Dinner is served at 6:00 to 8:00 every night, and breakfast is served from 7:30 to 9:00 every morning."

The president continued to discuss rules and regulations for another ten minutes. After that Principal Shin returned to the stage.

"Okay, kiddies. Let's get this show on the road. Make a line up here for your schedule. When you get your schedule go ahead and make your way to your first period class so it doesn't get too crowded up here," Shady Shin announced as he prepared himself for the massive heard of teens forming a line. There was already a table set up with teachers who had all of the schedules in alphabetical order and ready to distribute. It wasn't taking nearly as long as Korra had expected. Before she knew it, she was at the front of the line with her friends.

"Well I don't even have to ask for your name, avatar Korra," a familiar looking man smiled.

 _That's the guy that was staring at me during orientation!_ "Yep. That's me," Korra smiled awkwardly.

"Great. Looks like you've got me for two classes. I guess I'll see you then," the teacher gave what looked like a flirtatious smile to Korra as he handed the schedule to her.

"Uh, yeah. See you then," Korra grabbed the paper and waited for Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Opal to get their schedules.

"Name?" The same teacher asked Asami.

"Asami," she answered nonchalantly.

"There you are, Asami."

After the five teens received their schedules, they started walking out of the auditorium. They all had their eyeballs glued to the pieces of paper in front of them.

"Who do you have first period?" Korra asked Asami.

"Ms. Liu for history," Asami responded without looking up from her schedule. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! Why did they put me in weightlifting?"

Korra laughed as she imagined Asami lifting weights. "What period do you have it? Maybe we have it together. I think we've all got history first period."

"Third," Asami answered hopefully.

"I have it eighth," Korra frowned.

"Hey! I have it third period, Asami!" Bolin announced with excitement causing Asami to perk up.

They all started comparing their schedules since they had to be in class soon. Soon enough they realized that they all had first period together except for Opal. To Bolin's discontent he only had three classes with his girlfriend, but he was still determined to make the best out of the situation since all schedules were final at this point—the only exception being an error made.

"I'll see you fourth period, Opal," Bolin waved after kissing her on the cheek and making his way to his first class.

"See you then," Opal giggled as she waved to her boyfriend.

Korra was glad that she wasn't mad at Mako anymore considering the amount of classes they had together. Now she just hoped that she didn't have any classes with the royal bitch of a fire princess.

Once the four teens reached their designated classroom they found a spot with four seats together. Korra squinted and stuck out her bottom lip as she noticed a few people staring at her. She wanted to say something along the lines of 'take a picture, it'll last longer', but she decided to ignore it instead. Korra sat between Mako and Asami, and Bolin sat beside of Mako. The classroom that they were in had two large wooden desks that both formed an 'L' shape with fifty chairs running along them—twenty-five each.

"I wonder why there aren't many seats in here," Bolin scratched his head. "This class is mandatory, right?"

"I think this class is offered every period instead of just one or two periods," Mako replied with a hand on his chin.

 _Good. That means the odds of Mizuki being in here are slim._ Korra thought to herself. Korra's thoughts were disrupted by Asami's elbow nudging Korra.

"Hey. Did you know that teacher who was handing out schedules? He seemed to have a thing for you," Asami whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Asami! He's a teacher; that's so weird!" Korra laughed.

"He isn't exactly hard to look at, though—if you know what I mean."

"You heard the president earlier. Teachers and students can't have romantic relations. I doubt he'd risk his job for me. He was probably just a fan," Korra smirked at the idea of having teachers as her fans.

"Deny it all you want, Korra. I know what I saw," Asami laughed.

"What'd you see?" Mako butted in with curiosity.

"You're not a cop anymore, right?" Asami glared with suspicion.

"For now I'm off duty. What's that have to do with anything?" Mako returned Asami's suspicious glare.

"That hunky teacher totally has a thing for Korra," Asami smirked.

"He does not. He was just being nice," Korra chimed in.

"Oh? I thought he was a fan before," Asami teased.

Korra slouched in her chair as response with a pout forming on her face. Mako may have looked cool as a cucumber on the outside, but on the inside he was burning with jealousy.

"Hey, Tahno's in here," Korra pointed out as she saw Tahno across the room with one of his probending team mates—both of them looking bored.

"Great," Mako muttered under his breath.

"Hello everyone! I am your history teacher, Ms. Liu," the teacher walked into the room and introduced herself.

Although many of the teachers were familiar faces for Korra, Ms. Liu did not look familiar whatsoever. She had somewhat long, sandy blonde hair, and her pale face was painted with pink makeup. Her outfit caused Asami to wonder if teachers were forced to dress hideously.

"I look forward to educating all of you on the history of Republic City and how it came to exist. Although this class is mainly focused on Republic City's history and culture, we will also learn a bit about other things with historical value. For example, you'll learn about wars, leaders, and other places such as the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

"So basically boring, boring, and more boring," Korra whispered at what she thought was a pretty low tone.

"Who said that? I will not stand for misconduct in my class! I've got my eyes on all of you," Ms. Liu exclaimed.

Asami smirked as she tried her best not to laugh. Now she was glad that she didn't have too many classes with Korra. She could already see that she was going to be a huge trouble maker. Mako stifled a slight chuckle that was inaudible. Unfortunately for him, he shared most of his classes with the unmannered avatar.

"This bitch went from cool to lame in no time," Korra whispered quieter than before. At least she learned something—when you whisper make sure the person beside you can barely hear what you're saying for the perfect volume.

"No kidding," Mako agreed. "You think all of the teachers are as bipolar as her?"

"Well shit. I hope not," Korra replied as she looked Mako in the eye.

"Excuse me, madam. I hate to interrupt your oh-so-fascinating conversation in the middle of MY class. Please share your fascinating discussion with the rest of us if it's so important that you're talking over me!" Ms. Liu raged.

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" Korra squinted her eyes at the teacher causing a few 'ooh's' from Korra's classmates who appreciated the drama. Mako simply pinched the bridge of his nose while Bolin and Asami smirked.

"Clearly none of you have proper etiquette! By the end of this year that will change!" Ms. Liu leaned in close to Korra before harshly whispering, "I will break you, young lady."

Korra wanted so badly to say 'bring it on,' but she decided that would probably land her in detention on her first day. Instead she simply stated, "Break away, oh wise teacher." Korra decided that this teacher clearly didn't know she was the avatar, or she would've realized she couldn't break her.

For the rest of the class period Ms. Liu droned on and on about what they would learn that year. Every once in a while she shot a menacing glare at Korra causing her to smirk. Once her time was up she dismissed everyone to their second period.

"Korra, you're terrible," Asami laughed.

"She was up in my face. What was I supposed to do?" Korra smirked. "She just needed to see who's boss."

"Good luck with that. If it weren't the first day she would have given you detention. No doubt," Mako added.

"No way. She's just trying to act tough so people won't walk all over her. I know her type," Korra replied.

"Well, I've got dance. I'll see you guys later I hope!" Asami waved.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra waved back to Asami before heading for their not-so-exciting math class. At least they got their worst classes out of the way first! As soon as they walked into the classroom, they all immediately recognized their teacher.

"Hey, it's Baatar!" Bolin smiled at the fact that he knew one of his teachers.

"Maybe this class won't suck as bad as history," Korra smiled with excitement.

"Let me guess, you've never had to do math before," Mako assumed as they found their seats.

"No, but it can't be that hard. Right?" Korra looked up naively.

Bolin simply smiled nervously and scratched his head to answer Korra's question. The look on Korra's face showed discontent to Bolin's reaction. After a few moments of silence, Tahno plopped down in a seat next to Korra.

"You have quite a mouth on you, uh-vatar," Tahno smirked as he referred to Korra's argument with the history teacher.

"And Ms. Liu-Liu doesn't?" Korra mocked her teachers name causing Tahno to chuckle.

"I guess you've got a point," Tahno admitted as he leaned back in his chair comfortably with his arms crossed together to support his head.

"Are you any good at math, pretty boy? I'm definitely going to need someone to cheat off of," Korra explained as she stretched in her chair causing Tahno's eyes to lock on her breasts while he had a free look at them. He immediately darted his eyes back to the ceiling as she finished stretching. Mako may have been chatting with Bolin, but he noticed this and didn't like it.

"I'm alright, but I don't think I'll be doing much work in here," Tahno replied dryly. "What am I ever going to use math for anyway? I already have a top dollar career with pro-bending," he bragged.

"What about me? I'm the avatar," Korra bragged back. "I don't even need a job. Mako and Bolin both already had jobs, too. Let's be real, this place was only built so the president could get more praise and attention."

"Woah. Shit's getting real," Tahno smirked. "Wake me up when this class is over. I need a nap." Tahno slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep causing Korra to smirk.

Baatar introduced himself like the last teacher had, but he seemed more laid back and not so strict. For the rest of the class he discussed his teaching methods, the classes curriculum, and real life situations that involved math. Whenever Korra got too bored she airbended Tahno's hair slightly as he slept. When there was about a minute of class left Korra decided she should have fun waking Tahno up, so she pinched his nipple until he woke up suddenly from the odd feeling on his nipple.

"When's my turn?" Tahno smirked after looking down at Korra.

"Keep dreaming," she retaliated before sticking her tongue out at him causing a smirk to spread across his pale face.

"You better watch the way you talk to her, creep!" Mako butted in angrily. The rest of the class hadn't taken notice since Baatar had allowed them to talk for the last few minutes of class.

"What's the matter, street pig? You look like you might blow a fuse," Tahno smirked playfully.

"I'm warning you," Mako growled.

"What are you going to do—arrest me or any other guy that acts friendly with the uh-vatar?"

"Class dismissed," Baatar announced cheerfully, completely oblivious to the two bickering teens.

"You're lucky," Mako scowled as he walked away.

"I'm peein' my pants over here," Tahno used a line that he knew would make Mako's blood boil.

"I'm so confused," Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. "To make matters worse, Mako and I have next period together.

"There's nothing to be confused about, uh-vatar. That fire rat already has a woman, but he still wants you as well. Sound familiar?" Tahno chuckled, now walking the halls next to Korra.

Considering the amount of classrooms throughout the school, five minutes was a lot of time to go from class to class. The main reason the school was so big was the amount of dorm rooms. A big room of the school was still under construction because the president saw no use for it for the time being due to the small amount of classes being offered. He planned on offering more classes next school year.

"He's still with Mizuki?" Korra looked up at Tahno with a questioning gaze.

"It may not be official, but come on, uh-vatar. You and I both just saw them full on making out the other night. There's no using alcohol as an excuse this time," Tahno explained to a naïve Korra.

"You're right, Tahno. He has no excuse for being jealous anymore. I'll see you later." Korra waved to her somewhat friend before heading for her next class.

"See you around, uh-vatar." Tahno returned Korra's wave.

Korra headed for her next class—labeled as lightning bending training and instruction. As soon as she walked into the gym Mako approached her with a calm look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry I went off on Tahno. If you don't mind him making advances on you then it's not my place to threaten him I guess," Mako scratched his head nervously since he wasn't sure if Korra would be mad or not.

Korra sighed slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with more drama. "Thanks, Mako. And you don't have to worry; Tahno's just messing around. That's all. I guess it's nice to know that you've always got my back," Korra smiled at the firebender.

"You've got that right, Korra. I always will," Mako returned her smile as he walked over to the bleachers with Korra to have a seat.

That's when both of the smiles on their faces simultaneously faded in reaction to the person in front of them.

"You've got to be kidding," Korra said to herself under her breath.

"Mako! I was starting to think we weren't going to have any classes together!" Mizuki announced with excitement. She acted as if Korra weren't even there. "Why don't you come sit with my friends and I?"

"Well, I'm already sitting with Korra," Mako replied awkwardly. It was obvious to see that Mako didn't have feelings for the fire princess. So why was he making out with her the other night?

"Oh right. You better fulfil her desire of always having a different man by her side." Mizuki smirked to hide her jealousy. Her friends just laughed. To Mizuki's discontent Korra joined in on the laughter. "W-what's so funny, hoe?"

"Probably the fact that you think you can upset the avatar, which by the way would be really stupid considering I could fuck you up at least thirty different ways," Korra smirked not showing any fear at all unlike Mizuki. It was hard to see it, but Korra could. She had an eye for that kind of stuff.

"Yeah! Just like you do to all the guys! Are you a lesbian now, too?" Mizuki sloppily threw her words at Korra clearly becoming slightly flustered and angrier by the second.

"Wow. That just burned me so bad. I think I'll be needing a healer for that burn," Korra's facial expression was almost expressionless; it showed the slightest bit of uncaring.

Mako couldn't help but stifle out a chuckle, which made Korra proud considering Mako didn't usually have much of a sense of humor. It did make sense, though, considering Mako's undying love for corny phrases.

"You think you're so tough! Meet me after school then, avatar Korra! Your title doesn't scare me one bit!"

"Sounds fun," Korra smirked before turning around. She would have loved to see the regretful expression on Mizuki's face, but she resisted the urge to keep looking. A lot of the students that were zoned in on the argument were surprised that—first of all—they were in the presence of the avatar and second of all—some girl was tough enough to challenge her!

"Not gonna lie—that was pretty smooth," Mako gave Korra a smirk.

"Thanks. It comes naturally I guess," Korra replied as she watched the teacher walk into the room.

"Hello everyone. I'll be your lightning bending instructor. My name is Mr. Honluk. Today, unlike most of your other classes, we're going to get straight down to business. I know some of you took this class due to the lack of classes, and some of you actually chose this class. So, if you have ever bent lightning, even a little, go to the left of the gym. If you haven't ever bent lightning, go to the right."

Mako and Korra had to separate themselves since Korra had never really gotten the chance to learn how to bend lightning. This was actually one of the only classes she had been looking forward to. Apparently Mizuki had never dealt with lightning either because she was on the same side as Korra avoiding eye contact, which resulted in a boost to Korra's already huge ego. Korra had definitely matured since her first steps in Republic City, but she could still let the fact that she was the avatar go to her head sometimes.

"Alright. It's pretty even so I'm going to pair everyone up in groups of two unless we need a few groups of three." The teacher instructed.

With that he began to assign partners at random. He was sticking someone who didn't lightning bend with a person that did before. He pointed to one person before pointing to their assigned partner until everyone had a partner. Fate would have it that Mako was paired with Mizuki causing he and Korra to both become uncomfortable. Mizuki seemed to love their reactions. Korra was assigned with a guy that she'd never met before, but he wasn't bad for the eyes! The teacher instructed the more experienced partners to teach the less experienced partners what to do. If they needed help, that's when he would come in.

"Some teacher," Korra smirked with her arms crossed.

"Seriously though," Korra's partner joined her in smirking.

"Well, I guess we should get started then. I'm Gin by the way."

"Korra," Korra introduced herself with a smile.

"As in Avatar Korra?" After seeing Korra nod her head Gin continued, "Nice. I get to teach the avatar lightning bending. Doesn't that make me a master?"

"Not exactly," Korra laughed. Her eyes shifted curiously to Mako and Mizuki who both had smiles on their faces. A small chuckle escaped from Mako's mouth causing confusion to spread through Korra's head. _One minute he's on my side, and the next he's on hers. What is this shit?_

"Thanks for giving me a second chance, Mako. I'm just having trouble adjusting to this place, and I guess we all got off on the wrong foot. Do you think Korra will be as understanding?" Mizuki looked deeply into Mako's eyes innocently.

"Don't worry, Mizuki. I'll talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand. After all, she was new here before, too. She knows what it's like to come from somewhere completely different." Mako continued to explain Korra to Mizuki as he showed her some forms for lightning bending.

Korra strained her ears to try to hear Mako's words, but unfortunately she only heard bits and pieces. She knew one thing for sure, though. She wanted to beat the hell out of Mizuki, so she would just get off her back already. Her petty drama was actually starting to aggravate Korra.

"Korra?" Gin paused. "Yo, Korra?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm just kind of tired," Korra yawned and stretched to make what she said more believable.

"If you say so, chick," Gin smirked knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" One of Korra's eyebrows quirked in annoyance. She didn't like when people could read her.

"Oh, nothing," Gin smiled innocently before being saved by the bell. "See you tomorrow, Korra," he waved as he jogged off causing Korra's face to form an aggravated pout.

Korra's eyes flashed over to Mako subtly before flashing to the door; she didn't want anything to do with him for the time being. She found herself in that situation with Mako a lot these days it seemed.

 _Oh great. I guess it's time to be the teacher now._ Korra walked towards her class location expecting the worst but hoping for the best.


End file.
